Cinquante nuances de Steele
by Fairyteyla
Summary: Une fin alternative à 50 nuances plus claires, lors de l'affrontement entre Hyde et Ana dans l'entrepôt... Et si tout s'était passé différemment? Une fin loin du Happy End tant souhaité... Prêt à faire un tour dans la psychologie d'Ana?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_ Ça c'est pour la SIP, Salope ! hurle Jack.

Le coup violent qu'il vient de me donner dans les côtes se repend dans tout mon ventre.

_Petit pois, je t'en supplie, accroche-toi. On va y arriver… Il faut lutter…_

J'essaie de me rouler en boule, pour me protéger. Pour protéger, mon futur bébé… Mais voilà que Hyde se met à me rouer de coups de pieds dans le dos.

J'entends vaguement Elizabeth qui l'injure et lui demande d'arrêter. Je sens à la violence de ses coups qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas. Ca n'est pas son but, je pense, de s'arrêter. Mia n'était qu'un appât. C'est moi qu'il voulait… pour assouvir enfin sa vengeance…

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point ? Christian l'a viré, ok mais c'était normal après ce qu'il m'avait fait, non ?

Je m'étonne moi-même d'arriver à penser malgré la douleur qui irradie dans tout mon corps… mon crâne, mon épaule, ma hanche…

Et voilà qu'il se met à me frapper dans le dos pour m'empêcher de me recroqueviller. Je m'étire sous la violence des coups qui se propagent le long de ma colonne vertébrale ce qui expose à nouveau mon ventre et mon petit Pois à la merci de ce fou furieux. Son pied tape dans le bas de mon dos, ce qui enfonce un objet froid et métallique dans mes lombaires.

Merde, le pistolet de Leila… Je suis assez stupide pour penser aux raisons de la vengeance si diabolique de Hyde mais pas aux moyens de me défendre. Aveuglée par la nausée, les contractions de mon ventre, les élancements dans chaque partie de mon corps frappée par ce salopard, je n'ai eu qu'un réflexe de défense passive, de protection… Pour petit Pois…

Mais maintenant, il est temps que j'attaque… Qu'est-ce que dirait Ray s'il me voyait comme ça en ce moment ? Sûrement qu'il me foutrait une claque pour avoir oublié tout ce qu'il m'avait appris. Cependant, au moment où je me contorsionne pour prendre mon arme, Jack m'assène un dernier coup en plein dans mon ventre… En plein sur Petit Pois…

_Non ! Je m'entends crier.

Je réussis enfin à extirper le pistolet et le tend vers Hyde. Celui-ci, surpris, se recule et je vois dans mon champ de vision qu'Elizabeth lève les mains en l'air.

_ Tu crois que je n'avais rien prévu, petite pute ? Ricane-t-il.

Lui aussi sort de la poche de son costume, un revolver mais je suis plus rapide que lui. J'appuie sur la gâchette et je vois qu'il s'écroule sur le côté en tenant de sa main libre son genou… Ah si j'avais mieux visé, j'aurai pu l'émasculer…

_ Saloperie ! hurle Hyde. Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça…

Bon sang ! Il est blessé mais il semble encore plus dangereux maintenant. Je l'entends comme aboyer un ordre à Elizabeth mais ma vue commence à se brouiller. Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. J'ai tellement mal partout… Et puis ces papillons qui dansent devant mes yeux… Ma main droite n'a plus de force et je sens que mon pistolet glisse entre mes doigts… Je n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts, c'est difficile…

J'entends au loin des crissements de pneus, des sirènes aussi, puis des pas qui s'approchent de notre direction.

_ Attention, il est armé, je m'entends dire dans un murmure à peine audible.

_ ANA ! dit une voix au loin.

Oh, cette voix je la reconnaitrais entre toutes. Christian… Christian est là…

_S'il te plaît, Christian, ne t'approche pas, vas sauver Mia… Sauve-là… Fais attention à Hyde…_

_ Monsieur Grey, ne faites pas ça !

Je ne vois pas grand-chose dans mon trouble… Mais je crois que c'est la voix de Taylor. Une voix apeurée… Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur… Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait paniqué même dans les situations les plus dangereuses…. Que se passe-t-il ?

PAN ! J'entends une détonation qui ne vient pas de mon revolver. Je le sens près de moi, contre ma main. Le bruit est sourd, anormalement sourd et j'entends un autre bruit. Tout proche cette fois-ci.

Le sol tremble légèrement près de moi. J'entends des cris, d'autres pas qui courent vers moi. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux. A essayer de voir clair.

Une silhouette se trouve allongée près de moi. Je sens un liquide chaud qui coule le long de mon bras qui imbibe mon sweet. Je mets toutes mes dernières forces pour que mes paupières finissent par m'obéir et s'ouvrir. Elles finissent par céder à ma volonté.

Un hurlement s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge…

Je reconnais cette cravate grise. Je sais qui est à mes côtés. Je vois le gris se mêler à du rouge… Du rouge aussi ardent que celui de la Chambre de la Douleur…

_Christian !_

Tout d'un coup, je sens qu'un voile noir et épais m'entoure, je finis par perdre conscience et nager dans les limbes des ténèbres silencieux qui me recouvrent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je nage dans l'obscurité mais je sais que pour l'instant j'y suis bien et je sais que ça ne durera plus très longtemps. Le noir qui m'enveloppe commence à s'éclaircir et à prendre des teintes de gris… Je peux en voir toutes les nuances, je peux les compter. J'en connais le nombre… cinquante…

La brume en est à une couleur approchant du gris foncé encore mais il me semble que le silence à fait place à autre chose. J'entends enfin un son. Régulier, froid, imperturbable…

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

Je sens un lancinement dans ma tête, dans mon corps, dans mon ventre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Un souvenir se matérialise en moi… Ma première cuite… Oh oui je me rappelle cette soirée-là et le matin qui avait suivi aussi. Ma première nuit avec Christian… Chaste c'est vrai mais c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé réellement. Par une cuite dans un bar…

Peut-être que je parle à haute voix pourtant je n'entends aucun sortir de ma bouche.

_ Chut… me dit-on comme pour m'apaiser.

Mais je n'entends pas la suite. Je ne sais pas qui me parle et je n'ai pas la force de rassembler la concentration nécessaire car mon cervelle semble être trop grande pour être contenue dans mon crâne.

A nouveau je m'enfonce dans une brume gris argent…

Je suis allongée dans une sorte de pré. Les hautes herbes ont jaunies brûlées par le soleil estival. Je me sens bien. Je sais que je suis heureuse. Pourquoi ? Je m'en contrefiche. Je sens le vent chaud qui transporte une odeur marine. Je suis, près de la mer ? Je finis par me redresser. Je reconnais cet endroit. C'est la grande maison que Christian vient d'acheter… Enfin que _nous_ avons acheté, il me dirait. Mais elle a changé. Des modifications ont été faites… Comme les plans que j'avais revu avec Gia… En tous les cas ça y ressemble.

J'entends des petits cris et des rires. Je me retourne vers la source du bruit et je vois mon mari, mon homme, Christian, qui joue au loin avec un petit garçon. Notre petit garçon ? je ne saurai pas le dire mais je le devine sans mal en raison des boucles cuivrées du garçonnet qui court dans les herbes folles. Je souris car je vois Christian derrière lui, en jean et tee-shirt blanc qui le poursuit. Il finit par l'attraper et le fait virevolter dans les airs. Je voudrais les rejoindre mais je me sens lourde. Quand j'examine mon ventre, il est arrondi. Quoi ? Un deuxième petit Pois ?

_ Maman ! finit par crier le garçon.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une brume plus clair m'enrobe à nouveau…

De nouveau ces bips qui n'arrêtent pas et qui me donnent un sacré mal de crâne…

_ Ana, mon bébé, ma petite fille…

_ Carla, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite…

_ Oh ma pauvre Grace, merci. Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle… Je suis tellement désolée…

J'entends des sanglots puis à nouveau le brouillard m'emporte.

Je suis dans la Galerie des Glaces à Versailles. Je suis seule. Non quand je me retourne Christian est là mais il ne me regarde pas. Il s'éloigne… Je cours pour le rattraper. Je me sens leste et légère. Pas de petit Pois dans le ventre ? Mon étonnement est de courte durée car je m'affole. Je n'arrive pas à rejoindre Christian. Il ne devient plus qu'une silhouette qui s'éloigne dans la brume…

_ L'inspecteur Clark voudrait lui parler…

_ Mais, Carrick, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est encore inconsciente ?

_ Crois-tu qu'elle va se réveiller ?

_ L'œdème s'est résorbé. Il faut attendre… C'était la même chose pour Ray.

_ Grace, il y a des décisions à prendre tu le sais. Ça fait trois jours…

_ Je ne veux pas penser à ça… Ana... Ana doit être là pour prendre les décisions. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire à sa place…

J'entends des sanglots… Mes paupières refusent de s'ouvrir. Mon corps refuse d'exécuter le moindre petit mouvement que je veux lui faire accomplir. Je repars aussitôt dans un nuage gris clair…

_ Merde, ces saloperies de journalistes vont finir par nous lâcher ! Impossible de rentrer dans l'hôpital sans être harcelé.

_ Du calme, Elliot ! Le docteur Bartley a dit qu'on ne devait pas trop s'énerver quand on est dans la chambre.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle est en train de revenir à elle.

_ Tu es sûre Kate ?

_ Oui, elle remue de plus en plus.

_ Tu veux que je prenne le relais. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Depuis que Ray est parti, hier soir…

_ Tu as dormi ?

_ A ton avis ?!

_ Je vais te chercher des vêtements de rechange ?

_ Non pour le moment donne-moi un café. Carla et Grace ont dit qu'elles seraient là vers 9h.

Me voilà en train de replonger la tête la première dans un cumulus de la couleur du coton. Je voudrai bien finir par me réveiller. Je sens la douleur en moi mais mon esprit arrive quand même à l'atténuer et me fait repartir dans les limbes.

_ Vous êtes sûre Dr Greene ?

_ Quasiment. Son hématome s'est résorbé et j'ai pu avoir une vue nette à l'échographie.

_ Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit de sa grossesse ?

_ Elle ne le savait que depuis quelques jours Dr Trevelor. Elle était assez perturbée par la nouvelle et puis ce n'était que de cinq semaines. Vous savez qu'il faut attendre au moins la 12e semaine pour être sûr que tout va bien.

_ Est-ce que Christian était au courant ?

_ Je ne sais pas Dr Trevelor. Madame était venue seule, lorsqu'elle l'a appris.

_Christian le sait enfin ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'était engueulé !_

_ Et alors ? Quel est le résultat ?

_ Il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'embryon sur l'échographie.

J'entends des sanglots… Est-ce les miens ou ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Petit pois ! Il n'est plus là ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans la prairie jouer avec Christian ! Il faut que je leur dise. Mais je n'y arrive pas !

Bip…Bip…Bip…Bip…

J'entends encore ce son stressant mais plus les voix autour de moi. Sont-elles parties ?

Je dois savoir ce qui se passe, bon sang !

Ca y est, je commence à enfin reprendre le contrôle de mon corps… Je sens mes doigts qui reposent sur ce qui ressemble à un drap. Je sens une chaleur sur mon autre main. Quelqu'un me la tient… J'inspire profondément et je sens une douleur sourde dans mes côtes. Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

Soudain, j'aperçois que le film blanchâtre qui me nimbe devient de plus en plus éclatant… Il se transforme en lumière. Je réussis enfin à écarquiller les yeux. La luminosité est forte. Il fait jour… J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Je voie flou et je me tourne vers la forme qui me tient la main. Mon regard devient de plus en plus net et je finis par deviner qui est près de moi.

_ Maman ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque, comme sortie d'outre-tombe.

Elle était assoupie sur sa chaise. La tête sur mon matelas… Soudain, elle se réveille.

_ Oh ma chérie ! Mon petit ange ! J'ai eu si peur.

Je vois aussi que Kate est là dans un fauteuil au bout de mon lit. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Grace. Elle se dépêche de venir à mon chevet.

_ Ma petite Ana… Ca va ? me dit-elle.

Est-ce que ça va ? En fait je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai mal partout et surtout… surtout… Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle continue son interrogatoire.

_ Tu sais où tu es ? me demande-t-elle, comme si j'étais une petite fille perdue.

_ A l'hôpital…

_ Kate, va chercher le docteur Bartley ! dit Grace.

Je vois que mon amie me fixe. Elle est très pâle et n'émet qu'un faible sourire. Elle finit par sortir.

Ma mère me lâche la main et s'empart de son portable.

_ Je vais téléphoner à Ray pour dire qu'elle s'est réveillée.

Elle s'en va elle aussi. Grace me prend la main que ma mère vient de laisser tomber.

Elle me regarde d'un air triste et heureux à la fois.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

_ Où est Christian ? je finis par articuler.

J'ai mon ventre qui se tord. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir la réponse au fond.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

_ Le docteur Bartley arrive, Ana… me répond-elle.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'ai besoin.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

La porte de ma chambre finit de nouveau par s'ouvrir sur le Dr Bartley et sur le Dr Greene. Devant la porte, j'arrive à distinguer Kate avec Mia qu'Elliot retient d'un bras pour l'empêcher de rentrer. Carrick est là aussi, avec un air grave.

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

_ Madame Grey, nous sommes tous très heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.

_ Où est Christian ?

_ Je vais d'abord vous examiner pour voir si vous allez bien…

_ Où est Christian ?

J'ai enfin fini par crier mais mon énervement met mon corps à rude épreuve.

Bartley et Greene se regardent et jettent un coup d'œil à Grace.

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

Je sens grace qui me sert plus fort ma main. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes…

_ Anastasia, Jack Hyde a voulu tirer sur toi au moment où Christian te rejoignait. Taylor n'a pas réussi à le tenir à l'écart. Il n'a pas écouté. Il a reçu une balle près de son cœur…

Silence complet dans ma chambre. Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe et le sang qui se vide de ma tête déjà bien meurtrie mais cela atténue mon mal de crâne.

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas !_

_ Où est Christian ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. Je n'arrive pas à parler plus fort. Finalement c'est le docteur Bartley qui répond à ma question.

_ Monsieur Grey a été transporté en même temps que vous ici. Nous l'avons emmené en salle de chirurgie.

Oh non ! mon Christian ! J'imagine les chirurgiens en train de le disséquer pour le sauver…

_ Il s'avère que l'aorte était touchée. Nous avons essayé de le sauver Madame Grey. Nous avons fait le maximum… Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je suis désolé.

Soudain, je sens que je replonge dans les ténèbres qui me sont devenus familiers depuis quelque temps.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar… Je suis sûre que je vais me réveiller et que tout ira bien. Christian doit dormir à côté de moi. Nous sommes dans notre chambre à l'Escala. Je vais me réveiller et Christian me réconfortera. Comme j'ai l'habitude lorsqu'il fait des cauchemars, il me consolera.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar… C'est certain…

_Mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**De :** Christian

**Objet :** Portland

**Date :** 15 septembre 2011 06 :45

**A :** Anastasia Grey

Ana,

Je vais à Portland pour la journée. J'ai des affaires à conclure avec l'université. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais être au courant.

_Christian Grey_

_P-DG, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

Inlassablement, je lis et relis ce mail qui semble pourtant insignifiant et qui pour moi veut dire beaucoup. Son mail… Son dernier mail… Même pas un 'je t'aime' ou une de ses allusions plutôt perverse ou cochonne qui me faisait m'enflammer sur place… Non rien de tout ça.

Je ne suis rentrée de l'hôpital que depuis hier. Je suis encore très faible. J'ai mal dans tout mon corps mais aussi au plus profond de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a fait le bug de l'an 2000 que tous les informaticiens redoutaient. Je suis aux abonnés absents.

Depuis hier, je reste enfermée dans une des chambres d'amis de Grace et Carrick. Ils ne m'ont pas proposé de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Christian et j'en suis soulagée. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté, je crois.

Assise en tailleur, sur le lit, l'ordinateur sur mes genoux, je me mets à écrire.

**De :** Anastasia Grey

**Objet :** Tu me manques

**Date :** 20 septembre 2011 07 :11

**A :** Christian Grey

Je t'aime… Pardonne-moi…

_Anastasia Grey,_

_Editrice SIP_

Encore une fois, j'enrage et efface hargneusement grâce à la touche ''suppr'' de mon ordinateur ''Editrice SIP''.

_Ça, c'est pour la SIP, Salope !_

Les menaces de Hyde, tout ce qui s'est passé, repassent en boucle dans ma tête, comme les vieux disques rayés.

Je frissonne et passe machinalement ma main sur mon ventre qui se tord. Je ferme les yeux pour espérer me reprendre. J'appuie sur ''Envoyer''. Immédiatement, le 'ping' autrefois si familier de ma boîte de réception me fait sursauter. Je l'ouvre.

_Undelivery mail to sender_

Comme si je ne le savais pas que la boîte mail de Christian a été fermée ! Comme si je ne savais pas que plus jamais il ne me répondra ! Je le sais car ça fait au moins cent fois que je fais la même connerie à envoyer le même mail… et à avoir la même réponse en retour.

Je crois que je deviens dingue… peut-être que le docteur Flynn va finir par m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais enfin qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?

Le Blackberry ? J'ai déjà essayé. Je voulais entendre au moins sa voix sur son répondeur. Même si celle-ci est froide, telle que l'était le Christian P-DG… Mais le message a été remplacé avec les coordonnées de Ros, s'il s'agit de problèmes liés à Grey Enterprises.

Je finis par me rallonger. Mon dos commence de nouveau à m'élancer. Je me roule en boule et prends l'oreiller pour me blottir contre lui. J'ai tellement besoin de chaleur humaine… J'ai tellement besoin… _de lui_…

Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Moi qui pourtant, depuis ma rencontre avec Christian avait été une adepte des kleenex, je n'ai pas la moindre larme qui roule sur mes joues. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est asséché, qu'il ne bat plus.

Je pose la main sur la poitrine. Je l'entends pourtant. Faiblement mais je l'entends. J'aimerais ne plus l'entendre. J'aimerai retourner dans les ténèbres… C'était si simple d'être dans le néant et de ne rien ressentir.

Ici, je ne ressens rien non plus mais pourtant le vide dans ma poitrine qui enfle, depuis mon réveil de l'hôpital, semble vouloir engloutir mon âme. Je suis si seule…

Ma conscience lève alors la tête de son bouquin. Durant mon séjour à l'hôpital, elle a eu le temps de finir les œuvres complètes de Dickens et maintenant, elle me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, en affichant un sourire mesquin. Elle tourne une page de son nouvel ouvrage _L'Enfer_ de Dante. Je crois qu'elle a d'ailleurs éliminé ma déesse intérieure en la tabassant avec ce livre car je ne sens plus sa présence.

Je finis par m'assoupir…

Toc… Toc…Toc…

Je me réveille en sursaut. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai du mal à trouver mes repères mais en l'espace de deux secondes tout me revient en mémoire. Je regarde mon réveil 09h15. Merde !

On frappe de nouveau à la porte.

_ Entrez… finis-je par dire, en me relevant avec peine.

Kate entre et referme la porte derrière elle.

_ Bonjour, me salue-t-elle.

_B'jour, je marmonne tout bas en entourant mes genoux de mes bras.

Elle m'inspecte des pieds à la tête. Je sais qu'elle ne me demandera pas si je vais bien car la réponse est évidente. Son regard se pose le plateau qu'on m'avait apporté un peu plus tôt ce matin et qui trône sur la commode. Bien sûr, je n'y ai pas du tout touché.

_ Tu n'as pas mangé… me dit-elle, sur un ton de reproche.

Oh non, elle ne va pas prendre le relais en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Ça me fait trop penser à Christian… Je le revois devant moi. Son air de Monsieur Cinquantes Nuances furieux…

_Mange !_

Combien de fois n'ai-je pas entendu prononcer cet ordre venant de sa bouche.

_ Je n'ai pas faim ! je lui réponds assez sèchement.

_ Tu es toujours sous médicament Ana. Tu dois avoir quelque chose dans ton estomac pour prendre tes anti-inflammatoires.

_ Je suis assez grande, Kate. Et tu n'es pas ma mère.

_ Je suis désolée…

Kate qui s'excuse ? Ca me prend au dépourvu… Elle se radoucit.

_ Tout le monde t'attend en bas. Il faudrait que tu t'habilles.

C'est à mon tour de la dévisager. Elle porte une robe noire saillante avec des escarpins à petit talon. Son maquillage est sobre… Ses cheveux sont coiffés d'un chignon. Je ne l'ai jamais vue portant une tenue aussi austère.

_ Tu as choisi ce que tu voulais porter ?

Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'enterrement de Christian. Si je pouvais, je me cacherai sous le lit. Je n'ose pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller… Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter tout ça.

Face à ma réponse qui n'arrive pas, Kate se tourne vers le dressing et sort une robe noire.

_ Va dans la salle de bains et prépare-toi.

Je me dépêche de lui obéir. Je ne supporte pas d'avoir de la compagnie j'ai besoin d'être seule. Depuis hier, je n'ose pas affronter le regard de toute la famille Grey. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait que Kate qui se soit portée volontaire pour m'aider à me préparer.

Je prends une douche rapide. Pendant que je m'enroule d'une grande serviette blanche, Kate entre sans frapper.

_ Je vais t'aider.

Elle me fait assoir sur une chaise et entreprend de me sécher les cheveux. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je revois Christian qui avait fait la même chose, il n'y pas si longtemps. Je me souviens aussi du jour où je lui ai coupé les cheveux.

_Oh, je n'y arriverai pas…_

Contrairement à son habitude, Kate reste silencieuse. Elle prend mes grimaces pour les douleurs suite à mes contusions au niveau de mon crâne, quand elle passe la brosse dans mes cheveux mais moi, je sais que c'est la douleur de tous ses souvenirs qui se bousculent.

Une fois coiffée, c'est-à-dire les cheveux démêlés qui retombent sur mes épaules, elle me passe la robe. Je ne sais pas qui l'a choisie mais je n'aurai pu faire meilleure choix. Elle m'arrive au genou et n'est nullement décolletée. Le col remonte juste en dessous de ma clavicule avec une fine dentelle.

Kate me passe des escarpins sans talon. J'en suis soulagée car avec ma douleur à la hanche je boîte assez fort. Elle sort également un imperméable saillant noir.

_ Il commence à faire frais dehors même s'il y a du soleil.

Je suis soulagée de porter un manteau qui cachera ma maigreur. Je flotte dans ma robe. Je ne sais pas combien de kilos j'ai perdu depuis… Bref, je ne veux pas m'y attarder et chasse le visage furieux de Christian de mon esprit.

Kate repart dans la salle de bains et revient avec une trousse de maquillage.

_Oh non ! Pas de ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner si les larmes finissent enfin par couler ?_

_ C'est juste pour masquer tes cernes… Tu es tellement pâle.

Voilà pourquoi Kate est ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'elle sache ce que je pense…

_ Et prends ça avec toi aussi. Tu en auras certainement besoin.

Elle me tend des lunettes noires.

Je la remercie en marmonnant. Je sais que j'en aurai besoin. Si ce n'est pas pour pleurer mais pour me cacher du regard des autres. Ce regard que j'appréhende par-dessus tout. Je les enfile immédiatement même si je sais que c'est ridicule de les porter à l'intérieur.

Kate finit par ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et se retourne vers moi.

_ Ca va aller ? Je suis avec toi, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle me serre la main alors que je hoche la tête. Je la suis dans l'escalier.

Toute la famille Grey m'attend en bas ainsi qu'Ethan. Personne n'ose rien dire. Le silence est lourd.

Grace me prend tendrement par la main et me force à la suivre jusqu'à la limousine qui attend près du perron. Sawyer et Taylor nous attendent près de la voiture et ouvrent les portières. Je les salue à peine de la tête. Je suis ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui vit tout cela. Que je vis la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Entassés dans la limousine pourtant spacieuse, j'étouffe. Tout le monde évite de me regarder, je le vois à travers mes verres fumés : Carrick, Mia, Elliot, Ethan…

Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Au bout d'un temps qui paraît interminable, la vitre teintée qui nous sépare de l'avant de la limousine s'ouvre.

_ Monsieur Grey, nous allons entrer par l'arrière du cimetière. La Police a du bloquer l'entrée principale à cause des journalistes.

_ Bien, Taylor, répond Carrick d'une voix absente.

A peine sortie de la limousine, mon cerveau se remet en mode 'Deconnexion'. Je marche comme un zombie, vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Je vois la foule, je sais qu'elle est immense. Je sens les flashs des journalistes. Je reconnais ma mère et Bob, Ray, José et là aussi avec son père. Ils ont fait tout ce déplacement malgré l'état de Monsieur Rodriguez ? Je reconnais aussi le Docteur Flynn et sa femme ainsi que certains des employés de Christian… Andrea, Mme Jones et Ros avec sa compagne.

C'est le révérend Walsh qui préside la cérémonie. Quelle ironie du sort… Il nous avait marié, il y à peine trois mois. Sauf qu'ici, en lieu et place de l'autel se trouve le cercueil blanc où repose Christian.

Je trébuche mais Grace et Kate marchent à mes côtés pour soutenir mon poids. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai la nausée. On me fait assoir sur une chaise au premier rang. Machinalement, je passe la main sur mon ventre… Là où se trouvait le Petit Pois… C'est un peu son enterrement aussi aujourd'hui.

Je repense à l'entretien que j'ai eu avec le Docteur Greene avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Mon organisme a fort souffert de l'hémorragie interne. Il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de Petit Pois…

Je finis par croiser les bras pour arrêter de toucher mon ventre et arrêter ses pensées sombres. De toute façon, à présent, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de pouvoir un jour ou non être mère. Tout est terminé… Tout repose dans ce cercueil au côté de Christian…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure l'office. Je n'écoute pas ce que tout le monde vient dire au pupitre. Tous ces gens connaissaient-ils vraiment mon Christian ? Mon cinquante Nuances ?

_Tu vois, Christian, toi qui doutais que les gens t'apprécient… Vois combien de monde est là aujourd'hui pour toi…_

Je sens que Grace me force à me lever. Le cercueil est descendu déjà dans la fosse. Elle me tend une rose blanche et je la laisse tomber dans ce trou froid et noir.

_Christian déteste le noir… Comment arrivera-t-il à passer l'éternité là-dedans ?_

Je finis par me placer à côté du révérend Walsh. La famille Grey vient me rejoindre tandis que tout le monde vient rendre un dernier hommage à mon mari. Je n'entends pas les condoléances qu'on nous exprime. Je suis dans une léthargie profonde.

_ Nous allons rentrer pour donner la réception pour l'enterrement, Ana. Tu viens ? Ana ?

Je sais que Grace me parle mais je ne la regarde pas. Des hommes s'affairent pour recouvrir la fosse de terre. Elle laisse place à une stèle immaculée. Je ne veux pas y lire le nom qui y est gravé. Je n'ai pas voulu inscrire de mots spéciaux dessus. Il y a seulement une gravure de Charlie Tango.

Au souvenir de l'hélicoptère, je presse ma main sur mon bracelet… Mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec toutes les breloques qui pendent… J'avais prévu d'y mettre la photo de Christian mais avec l'accident de Ray et tout ce qui s'est enchaîné, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

_ Je voudrai rester encore un peu.

Ma voix est un souffle mais je sens que Grace comprend. Elle me touche les cheveux et force les autres à s'en aller.

_ Taylor va rester avec toi pour te ramener.

Je les sens s'éloigner… Le temps s'écoule inexorablement. En seconde ? En minute ? En heure ? Je ne sais pas le dire. Toujours est-il que je reste figée là, comme une statue de marbre. Je ne sens plus la douleur de mes membres, de mon ventre. Elle est partie ailleurs.

_ Madame Grey, il faudrait peut-être que nous rentrions.

La voix de Taylor est grave et posée. Je suis surprise. Je l'avais oublié. Pendant un temps, j'avais tout oublié. Je me rends compte que le soleil commence à descendre. Combien de temps suis-je restée ainsi ?

Je sais que si Taylor m'a réveillé de ma torpeur, ce n'est pas par impatience mais que tout le monde doit m'attendre chez les parents de Christian. Peut-être s'inquiètent-ils ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Que suis-je pour eux maintenant que Christian n'est plus ? Que suis-je pour le reste du monde ? Car moi je me sens comme le néant. Sans moi… Christian serait vivant, non ?

Je chasse à nouveau cette pensée de ma tête. Je finis par me retourner vers Taylor. Il me dévisage et essaie de lire ce qui se passe derrière mes lunettes. Mon expression semble le bouleverser. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se départir de son air assez indifférent et là, devant moi, je sens que sa carapace d'homme résistant à toutes les épreuves, d'ancien militaire commence à craquer.

_ Madame Grey, puisque nous sommes seuls, puis-je vous parler ?

Me parler ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une conversation avec Taylor qui dépassa plus de dix mots.

_ Qu'il y a-t-il ?

_ Je sais que le moment n'est pas le bienvenu pour vous parler de ça mais j'ai discuté avec Sawyer et nous sommes tous deux d'accord…

Il marqua un moment d'hésitation.

_ Nous allons vous donner notre démission, Madame Grey.

_ Quoi ?! dis-je, en m'étranglant à moitié. Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

_ C'est notre faute si Monsieur Grey est mort. Nous n'avons pas assuré votre protection, comme nous le devions.

_ C'est moi qui aie tout fait pour semer Sawyer. Il n'y est pour rien. C'était pour la sécurité de Mia. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre au courant. Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir.

_ Mais moi, je ne cesserai pas de m'en vouloir de la mort de Monsieur Grey. C'était mon devoir, ma mission de le protéger et j'ai failli.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Taylor ferme les yeux et semble se remémorer le drame.

_Oh non, je ne veux pas savoir…_

_ Monsieur Grey était dans un tel état de nervosité après l'appel que vous lui avez passé à la banque. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Lorsque nous avons découvert que vous aviez gardé votre téléphone pour être pistée, il m'a forcé à rouler plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Il s'énervait de ne pouvoir accélérer plus. Il était agité, nerveux. Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés au niveau du bâtiment où Hyde et vous vous trouviez, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arrêter la voiture qu'il était déjà sorti et se précipitait vers l'entrée. Tout s'est passé si vite, Madame Grey. C'est mon métier mais je n'ai pas réussi à anticiper sa réaction. Il vous a vu gisant au sol et Hyde, allongé lui aussi et blessé. On croyait que c'était fini mais ce salaud a dégainé son revolver. Je n'ai pas réagi assez vite… Monsieur Grey était déjà dans sa ligne de tir. Je ne sais pas si c'était lui ou vous qu'il voulait viser…

Le récit de Taylor passe comme un film dans ma tête.

_Si Hyde n'avait pas été armé, tout aurait été différent…_

_ Arrêtez Taylor, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Non, c'est la tienne, finit par me dire ma conscience qui replonge son nez dans _L'Enfer_ de Dante.

_ Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour ce qui s'est passé… Je ne peux pas accepter votre démission, ni celle de Sawyer. J'ai besoin que vous soyez là… J'ai besoin de vous, comme de Mme Jones. J'ai besoin…

Ma voix s'étrangle dans un sanglot. Je finis par serrer Taylor dans mes bras. Ce geste inattendu de ma part le saisit. Il me tapote le dos maladroitement pour me consoler et je sens qu'il se retient de se laisser aller à son chagrin lui aussi.

De quoi ai-je besoin d'ailleurs ? Lorsque Christian était en vie, je rêvais de liberté. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'il me donne des ordres ou qu'il dirige ma vie. Uniquement, lorsque nous baisions…

Là, j'aurai besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer mais même mes yeux ne veulent pas verser la moindre larme. Je finis par me reculer vivement car Taylor vient de se raidir. Je sais que Christian nous aurait passé un sacré savon s'il nous avait vu comme cela. Il se serait tout de suite emporté à sa jalousie… Alors près de sa tombe.

_ Madame Grey…

Taylor finit par me montrer au loin un groupe de jeunes femmes qui s'avancent vers nous. C'est pour ça qu'il a repris son aplomb naturel d'ancien militaire.

Cinq femmes avancent lentement dans le cimetière. Elles portent chacune un bouquet et ce qui me frappe c'est qu'elles me ressemblent toutes plus ou moins. J'ai déjà deviné qui elles étaient avant de reconnaître Leila et Susie qui marchent devant. Elles sont avec d'autres anciennes Soumises de Christian.

Elles finissent par passer devant moi. Leur regard est triste et compatissant lorsqu'elles me regardent. Leila me fait un signe de tête en signe de salut que je lui rends.

_ Vous voulez que j'intervienne, Madame Grey ? me demande Taylor.

_ Non, laissez-les.

Je n'éprouve bizarrement aucune gêne à ce qu'elles viennent se recueillir sur la tombe de Christian. Après tout, elles l'aimaient aussi d'une certaine manière. Je n'ai pas à m'y opposer. Je sais que d'autres finiront par se recueillir aussi un jour ou l'autre.

Il faudra que je pense au devenir de Leila et de m'assurer qu'elle ait de quoi subvenir à ses études. Malgré les menaces que lui avait fait Christian de lui couper les vivres, si elle passait le Mississippi, je crois qu'elle a le droit de lui dire adieu.

Je finis par rebrousser chemin, escortée de Taylor, vers la voiture, lorsque près d'un arbre une silhouette apparaît.

Mon garde du corps s'interpose et se tend encore plus à la vue de la personne qui finit par nous rejoindre.

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons parler Anastasia ?

Je me fige. J'aurai du me douter qu'elle finirait par montrer le bout de son nez, cette garce de Mrs Robinson…

_**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Fifty Shades ne m'appartiennent pas… Ils sont la propriété d'EL James**_

**Puis-je avoir votre opinion sur cette fic ? Je sais que ça doit vous déplaire que j'ai tué Christian mais je suis une auteure sadique eh oui… mdr. Non, pour être sérieuse, j'aimerai avoir votre avis. J'attends vos reviews. Merci d'avance à celles qui le feront…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

_ Est-ce que nous pouvons nous parler Anastasia ?

Ma réponse se fait attendre. Ce n'est pas que j'hésite sur ce que je dois faire, bien au contraire. J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit à l'autre bout du monde. Et si pour ça je dois l'y pousser avec un coup de pied au cul, je le jure que je le ferai tout de suite.

Ma conscience a refermée brutalement son ouvrage de Dante et a troqué son bureau et son tailleur strict contre un treillis et une veste militaire. Les lunettes en demi-lune ont fait place à un maquillage de camouflage et elle est en train d'armer son lance-roquette. Je suis prête.

_ En tous les cas, moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

La froideur de ma réponse ne semble pas l'atteindre. Taylor me pousse doucement dans le dos pour que nous reprenions notre route et je m'apprête à tourner le dos à cette bonne femme.

_ Et moi, au contraire de vous, j'en ai énormément.

Je m'arrête à nouveau. Elena affiche déjà un sourire. Elle a gagné. Elle sait que je vais l'écouter… Pourquoi devrais-je lui faire ce plaisir ? Je retrouve bien là le caractère apparemment identique de tous les Dominants. Comme Christian, elle sait comment me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins.

Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête. Je me serai bien fouettée moi-même pour penser à de pareilles conneries !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, putain ?_

Je finis par faire un signe à Taylor de s'éloigner un peu et je m'approche de Mrs Robinson. Je me dégoûte moi-même de cette curiosité malsaine qui me pousse à vouloir quand même l'écouter. Les bras croisés en signe de défi, je m'arrête face à elle.

Elle porte un tailleur noir et tiens un bouquet de roses blanches.

_ Alors ? Je vous écoute… ma voix tranchante m'étonne moi-même.

_ D'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. J'espère que vous en informerez Grace… Je lui ai envoyé une carte avec une gerbe mais la connaissant, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eu envie de la lire.

_ Si c'est pour cela que vous venez me voir, je me contrefiche de votre compassion …

Ma colère est sur le point d'exploser. Ma conscience est en train de viser Elena et s'apprête à faire feu.

_ Je suis surtout venue pour m'excuser…

Ma conscience, incrédule, penche légèrement la tête pour dégager son œil de la visière.

Face à mon silence, Elena continue.

_ Il y a des choses que je viens de découvrir à propos de Hyde…

A ce nom, mon corps encore meurtri est parcouru par un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût. Tout le cauchemar que j'ai vécu m'assaille à nouveau.

_Ça, c'est pour la SIP, salope !_

_ Vous savez qu'il avait été relâché sous caution ?

_ Oui, je finis par lui répondre, sur la défensive.

_ Et que la personne qui l'a payée est restée anonyme ?

Je me rappelle du passage de l'inspecteur Clark à l'hôpital peu avant que je sorte. Il m'avait expliqué cela… Son interrogatoire avait aussi mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve…

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors, me répond-elle, il s'agit de mon ex-mari…

_ Quoi ?!

Mon cri se répercute dans le silence du cimetière. Taylor accourt déjà, les traits crispés et inquiets. D'un geste de la main, je lui montre que ça va. Je retire mes lunettes de soleil qui commencent à devenir inutiles en raison du crépuscule qui s'étend lentement sur la ville. Je me passe la main devant les yeux, comme pour chasser un cauchemar. Je ne comprends pas…

_Qu'est-ce que l'ex-mari de Mrs Robinson avait à gagner en relâchant Hyde dans la nature ? _

_ J'ai mené ma propre enquête quand j'ai appris que Hyde avait pu être relâché. J'ai découvert que Linc est à l'origine de tout cela…

_ Mais pourquoi ? Mon murmure, étant plus une pensée à voix haute qu'une question lui étant destinée.

_ Il voulait se venger de Christian… Il nourrit une rancœur à l'encontre de Christian, depuis qu'il avait découvert notre relation…Il s'est vengé sur moi, en me battant à mort. Je n'ai jamais porté plainte. Quand Christian l'a su, il m'a conseillé de le traîner en justice mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Après tout, je l'avais un peu cherché, non ? J'ai simplement demandé le divorce pour qu'il me foute la paix. Mais, je sais maintenant que Linc avait une rancune amère et qu'il a attendu des années avant de se venger de Christian et de moi…

_ C'est votre faute, alors ! C'est votre faute si mon mari est mort !

Je lui crache mon venin, telle une vipère affamée.

_ Je suis aussi coupable que vous, si Christian n'est plus de ce monde. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup sans prévenir personne.

Cette phrase a l'effet sur moi d'une douche glacée ou pire, qu'un iceberg vient de m'écraser. Cette garce avait mis le doigt, en plein dans le mille. En plein sur le point sensible, sur un énorme abcès que je me refusais à crever, depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital.

_Coupable…_

Oui, tout le monde me réconforte et prend soin de moi mais je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter leur regard. Parce que j'ai peur d'y voir de la rancune… J'ai peur du regard des autres car si Christian est mort, c'est de ma faute.

Elena reste silencieuse et semble analyser le fil de mes pensées. Elle a marqué un point et elle le sait.

_ Linc ne perd rien pour attendre. J'ai livré les preuves à la police, concernant son implication dans la relâche de Hyde. Et j'ai également à la disposition du conseil d'administration de Lincoln Timber des preuves de détournements de fonds d'un montant très conséquent qui lui a permis de se payer une villa en Floride sur le dos de la société. Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il pourra tenir chaud à Hyde, lorsqu'ils croupiront en prison…

Je n'écoute les paroles de Mrs Robinson qu'à demi. Je suis à moitié assommée encore…

_Coupable ?_

Soudain, ma conscience vient me foutre une claque monumentale. Non, je ne peux pas laisser cette garce sans tirer comme ça. Le souvenir de son SMS à Christian, la dispute que nous avons eu à ce sujet tous les deux, ma colère, ma nuit passée seule dans la Chambre de la Douleur et la dernière nuit où Christian était vivant, où nous ne nous sommes même pas touchés. Il est parti au matin à Portland sans un au revoir.

_ C'est votre faute, je finis par marmonner la mâchoire crispée. C'est votre faute si Christian et moi nous sommes disputés avant sa mort ! Avec votre sale manie de lui tourner toujours autour ! Vous n'avez pas accepté qu'il vous ait rejetée le jour de son anniversaire ! Vous avez toujours été une ombre qui planait entre lui et moi. Vous croyez que je n'avais pas deviné votre manège ? Ah, vous devez être contente qu'il soit revenu vers vous, alors que je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte !

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai le dessus. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Ma conscience vient d'enfiler son bandeau à la Rambo et tire sur tout ce qui bouge.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire… je ne comprends pas… me répond-elle, un peu perdue.

Comme une lionne, j'assène le coup de grâce.

_ Parce que vous pensiez que je n'ai pas lu le SMS que vous lui aviez envoyée ? 'Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir… Tu feras un père merveilleux…' Vous n'êtes qu'une sale pute manipulatrice !

J'accompagne ces derniers mots en la giflant de toutes mes forces. Soudain, je me sens soulagée. C'est comme si en la tapant, je venais de briser la chape de béton qui venait de m'engloutir, suite à la découverte du poids de ma culpabilité. Contre toute attente, Mrs Robinson ne contre-attaque pas. Elle paraît même un peu sonnée et je vois qu'un filet de sang coule au coin de sa bouche. Merde, je viens de lui exploser sa lèvre inférieure !

_ Vous… Vous êtes enceinte ? dit-elle, surprise.

_ Comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant…

_ Non, je vous le jure, Anastasia. Je ne le savais pas… Christian ne m'en a pas parlé…

Elle semble complètement déstabilisée. Et le pire c'est qu'elle semble me dire la vérité.

_ Et votre SMS, alors ? je lui demande, méfiante, mais néanmoins un peu calmée.

_ Christian se baladait dans le quartier de mon salon de coiffure. Il avait l'air paumé et contrarié. Je l'ai invité à boire un verre dans un bar. Il a accepté. Nous avons beaucoup parlé…

_ De quoi ?

_ De vous… de lui… Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez avoué que vous aimeriez avoir des enfants… C'est tout. Il ne m'a rien dit à propos de votre grossesse. C'est pour cela que je lui ai dit qu'il serait un bon père. Sincèrement, Anastasia, je suis désolée pour vous. Savoir que vous élèverez seule cet enfant.

Soudain, je sens la colère qui monte en moi. Je suis comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Je pense au Petit Pois…

_ Il n'y aura pas d'enfant…

La bile me monte dans la gorge.

_ J'ai avorté sous les coups de Jack Hyde !

_ Je suis désolée, Anastasia, me répète-t-elle.

_ Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'à cause de votre influence, je n'ai pas vu mon mari les deux derniers jours de sa vie….

_ Christian vous aimait profondément, Anastasia. Je vous le jure… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous êtes disputé tous les deux. La discussion que j'ai eue avec lui dans le bar ne s'est pas attardée. Il avait juste besoin d'un déclic.

_ Un déclic ?

_ Je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit chez moi…

Folle de rage, je lui fous de nouveau une raclée monumentale. Même ma conscience ne l'a pas sentie arrivée. Tout comme Elena, elle en reste encore abasourdie, son lance-roquette, pendant bêtement le long de son bras. Bon sang que c'est libérateur !

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une sale garce sans cœur… Vous pensiez qu'il n'en avait pas non plus ? Vous pensiez avoir encore de l'influence sur lui…

_ Sincèrement, oui j'avoue que je pensais pouvoir encore le changer. Mais j'avais tort…

_ Vous pensiez qu'il était encore ce gamin de 15 ans qui ne pourrait rien vous refuser ? Vous pensiez qu'il était encore tel que vous l'avez modelé… Vous avez brisé son adolescence comme sa mère a brisé son enfance.

Je commence de nouveau à m'emporter. J'ai l'impression d'être une cocotte-minute dont la soupape a du mal à lâcher la vapeur.

_ Vous n'aviez pas à avoir peur, Anastasia. Christian n'avait peut-être pas confiance en lui mais vous auriez pu lui faire confiance sans la moindre hésitation. Il était plus fort que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

_ Vous ne savez rien du Christian que je connaissais…

_ Oh oui c'est vrai que je n'ai pas connu toutes ses cinquante nuances…

A ces mots je frissonne. Cinquante nuances… C'était un petit mot entre lui et moi… Comment pouvait-elle savoir que je l'appelais ainsi ?

_ Dans ce bar, j'ai vu le Christian amoureux. Je n'avais jamais vu cela chez lui. Il vous aimait Anastasia… A tel point qu'il a refusé mes avances et a décidé que nous coupions complètement les ponts entre nous.

Silence radio de mon côté. Elle continue :

_ J'ai peut-être modelé Christian à mon image mais je ne le regrette pas j'ai fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu. J'ai été la dalle grâce à laquelle il a bâti son empire. Je lui ai appris à voir le monde d'une façon qui était la plus saine pour lui à ce moment de sa vie. Je l'ai sorti du gouffre dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

Elena finit enfin par sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Elle s'essuie avec sa lèvre ensanglantée. Quand elle voit le tissu imprégnant son sang, elle esquisse encore un sourire vainqueur. Comme si elle comprend soudain quelque chose qui m'échappe.

_ Vous savez, Anastasia, il vous aimait vraiment. Et vous l'aimez aussi. Vous l'aimerez toujours mais cet amour pour lui vous a aussi modelé à sa façon. Les chiens ne font pas des chats… Nous ne sommes pas si différentes vous et moi.

_ Arrêtez de m'insulter… je gronde.

_ Vous verrez qu'avec le temps, j'ai raison. Nous en reparlerons un de ces jours.

_ Ça je ne le crois pas… Je tiens plus jamais à vous revoir…

_ Christian était un homme au magnétisme exceptionnel. Je l'aimais moi aussi. A ma façon. Vous pouvez ne pas me croire. Vous pensez que je ne suis qu'une pédophile sadique qu'on devrait enfermée. J'étais prête à lui dire adieu ce soir-là au bar… Par amour pour lui… Par amitié pour vous…Permettez-moi au moins de lui rendre un dernier hommage sur sa tombe…

Elle désigna les fleurs…

_ Le cimetière est ouvert au public. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai le droit de vous l'interdire. Mais ne soyez pas surprise s'il y a déjà d'autres personnes occupées à se recueillir en ce moment.

Elena sourit dans le vague, en regardant vers la tombe.

_ Je m'en doute… Ces anciennes soumises…

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux…

_ Vous verrez, Anastasia, qu'il n'existe rien qui vaille la peine d'être vécu après que l'on ait connu Christian Grey…

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Le retour chez les parents de Christian se fait pour moi dans la plus grande confusion. Je regarde ma main encore rouge d'avoir giflé Mme Lincoln. Taylor reste silencieux.

Arrivée devant la maison, je me dépêche de monter le perron et de rentrer dans le hall.

J'entends quelques conversations. Il doit rester encore quelques invités. Grace m'accueille immédiatement.

_ Ana, je commençais à m'inquiéter… Tout le monde nous a demandé où tu étais… Ils ont compris que tu préférais être seule vu la situation mais…

_ Je suis désolée, Grace. J'aurai dû être là aujourd'hui…

_ Je sais combien cela est difficile, Ana… Taylor nous avait prévenus que tu voulais rester au cimetière…

Taylor ? Voilà maintenant que ce n'est plus à Christian que je dois rendre des comptes sur mes faits et gestes mais à ses parents…. Je regarde Grace… Elle a l'air aussi éreintée que moi. Comment lui en vouloir ? C'est normal après tout.

_ Je sais que tu dois être fatiguée et que tu dois certainement vouloir rester seule mais Carrick souhaiterait te parler. Il se trouve dans son bureau. Si tu ne t'en sens pas la force, je vais le lui dire…

_ Non, ça ira, je mens. Je vais aller le voir.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Carrick. En fait, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je me doute que s'il veut me voir, c'est pour des questions financières… Je me doute qu'il y a des choses à régler. Malgré le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur, nommée Elena Lincoln et que je ne souhaite que dormir, je frappe tout de même à la porte. Carrick m'invite à entrer.

Son bureau n'a rien avoir avec celui de Christian. Il est en demi-cercle, capitonné de cuir. Une bibliothèque aux immenses étagères orne les murs. Devant la grande baie vitrée se trouve un immense bureau en ronce de noyer. A côté de l'entrée, sur un tapis persan, deux fauteuils crapauds en cuir d'un vert bouteille se font face. La lumière des lampes est tamisée, propice à la lecture et à la réflexion.

Carrick se lève de son bureau pour me rejoindre.

_ Ana… Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui.

Encore le énième mensonge de la journée.

_ Bien, assis-toi. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

Carrick me montre les deux fauteuils. Je lui obéis et m'installe, le derrière au bord de l'assise.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Non merci.

Il se rend à un petit bar et se sert une bonne dose de bourbon. Il est en bras de chemise et a retiré sa cravate. Lui aussi semble épuisé. Il finit par s'assoir.

_ Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ces choses-là, Ana, mais il y a des décisions à prendre…

Je ne vois pas trop où il veut en venir… Nerveuse, je cache mes mains entre mes cuisses et je commence doucement à me balancer.

_ Je dois te dire les choses clairement. Vu que Christian a refusé que vous signiez un contrat de mariage…

_Oh là là, je savais que cela allait revenir sur le tapis…_

_ Vous savez que je l'aurai signé s'il l'avait voulu… L'argent de Christian ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Je le sais Ana. Je le sais. Tu me l'as largement prouvé. Ce que tu as fait pour sauver Mia… Peu de personnes aurait était capable d'un tel courage… Je ne saurai comment te remercier pour cela…

_Mais j'ai tué votre fils ! Pourquoi me remercier ? C'est dingue ! C'est moi qui suis responsable de sa mort !_

Ma conscience a pris place dans sa chaise longue et a reprend le cours de sa lecture de _L'Enfer_ de Dante.

Carrick semble avoir des larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Il inspire profondément et prend une grande rasade de bourbon.

_ J'ai compris que l'argent de Christian ne t'intéresse pas, Ana. Mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, il n'est plus… et étant sa femme, tu hérites de toute sa fortune.

Ma conscience frôle la crise cardiaque, en tombant de sa chaise. Elle se dépêche de courir à son bureau et ouvre très vite _L'Economie pour les Nuls_.

_ Mais je ne veux pas de cet argent, Carrick ! Prenez-le, je n'en veux pas !

Ca y est je commence à paniquer. Je me sens seule d'un coup.

_ Ana, tu sais que les choses ne marchent pas comme cela. La fortune de Christian est immense. .. La Grey Holding Enterprises est une entreprise qui génère plusieurs millions de dollars de recettes par an. Sa valeur monte à plusieurs dizaines de milliards de dollars. Christian était l'unique patron. Il n'avait pas de conseil d'administration. Même si tu voulais me vendre des parts de la société, il me serait financièrement très difficile de te les acheter.

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse, alors ?

Je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

_ Je n'ai que 22 ans ! J'ai fait des études de littérature ! Je n'ai aucune compétence en quoi que ce soit, ni en industrie agro-alimentaire, ni en industrie navale ou tous ces trucs que Christian maîtrisait à la perfection…

_Christian ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé cela sur les bras ? Toi qui gérais tout, qui voulais dominer chaque situation… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé à ce qui arriverait au cas où tu disparaitrais ?_

_ Je le sais, Ana. C'est pourquoi, il y a deux options qui s'offrent à toi. Prends-le temps de choisir car chacune aura ses conséquences… Soit tu décides de démanteler la Grey Holding Enterprises : dans ce cas, tu es libérée de toute responsabilité et tu hériteras de plusieurs milliards de dollars. Soit tu décides de continuer l'œuvre de Christian : dans ce cas, il faudra embaucher des gens compétents dans les domaines adéquats, je me propose même à revendre mon cabinet d'avocat pour t'aider dans cette tâche.

_ Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse… Je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'héritage de Christian. Il s'est tellement investi…

_ Tu as le temps de réfléchir, Ana. Ros est partie ce soir pour Taïwan. Au vu des circonstances, elle avait dû retarder ce voyage.

_ C'était à Christian d'y aller. Je me souviens qu'il m'en avait parlé.

_ J'ai discuté avec elle des moyens de nous organiser… Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, nous en reparlerons tous les trois à son retour après-demain.

Carrick se lève. Je vois qu'il veut clore la discussion pour me ménager. Je suis à bout de force.

Mais au lieu de se rendre vers la porte d'entrée, il se dirige vers son bureau et me tend une grosse enveloppe en papier kraft.

_ Nous avons reçu cela aujourd'hui mais le courrier t'est adressé.

Je lis sur l'enveloppe que l'expéditeur est une société d'assurance. Carrick s'assoit dans son fauteuil et me regarde sortir un énorme dossier. Je suis tellement épuisée que je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Carrick vient à ma rescousse.

_ Lorsque Christian a eu son accident avec Charlie Tango, je lui ai suggéré de prendre une assurance-vie. Je vois qu'il a fait ce que je lui ai conseillé. J'avais lu le contrat avec lui avant qu'il ne se décide…

Carrick me prend doucement le dossier des mains et me tend la dernière page.

_ Il t'a légué 30 millions de dollars…

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. A cet instant, j'entends que l'on frappe à la porte. Grace entre.

_ Vous avez terminé ? demande-t-elle, en regardant Carrick d'un air un peu énervé.

Je pense qu'elle savait que cette discussion serait trop difficile pour moi. J'ai la nausée et les jambes en coton. Et aussi, je n'ai rien avalé depuis plus de 24 heures. Je rends à Carrick le dossier d'assurances et je prends congé d'eux. Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce. Je leur adresse un bref ''bonne nuit'' et je file dans les escaliers. Je les monte quatre à quatre.

Arrivée au premier palier, je m'arrête brusquement. J'entends un bruit bizarre… Ça vient du deuxième étage. Ma curiosité prend le pas sur ma fatigue et je me décide à me rendre au deuxième palier. Je sais que c'est à cet étage que se trouve la chambre d'Elliot et de Kate. Peut-être que ce sont eux qui font ce bruit ? J'avance dans le couloir et soudain mon cœur s'arrête. Le bruit vient de l'ancienne chambre de Christian.

Je n'ose pas y aller. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Les souvenirs que j'ai de cette chambre doivent rester intacts. Je ne peux aller dans ce sanctuaire.

Ma curiosité me fait toutefois avancer de quelques pas. Je finis par distinguer que les bruits sont en fait des sanglots.

Je me décide après une longue hésitation à pousser la porte. Allongée sur le lit de Christian, Mia est en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les oreillers…

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je voudrai que vous me donniez vos avis sur cette suite, s'il vous plaît. J'ai eu des reviews qui m'ont dit que je n'aurai pas dû tuer Christian. J'en suis navrée mais je vous ai prévenu dans le résumé. Je ne me base pas sur un happy end et j'indique qu'il s'agit d'une fic sur Ana et non Ana et Christian. Je vois la trilogie Fifty Shades comme un roman plus psychologique qu'un roman à l'eau de rose. J'apprécie beaucoup que tout finisse bien dans les romans d'EL James mais je pense qu'il y avait une autre vision à pouvoir apporter. Je pense que cette fin alternative peut développer la psychologie d'Ana.**_

_**Alors je serai ravie d'avoir les avis de celles qui me lisent. Oui j'ai tué Christian mais ne me blâmez pas. C'est juste une fic. Je l'écris parce qu'elle me plaît et que je veux juste la partager avec vous. Alors soyez indulgentes.**_

_**Je suis prête à recevoir vos reviews ou vos MP, parce que pour le moment, c'est le silence radio alors que je sais que vous êtes très nombreuses à me lire. Ça m'inquiète… Dans l'attente de recevoir vos messages… Bises à toutes.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je reste immobile, regardant la pauvre Mia par l'encadrement de la porte. J'ai le réflexe de reculer. Je n'ose pas aller la voir. Je sais qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour la consoler. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tenté de parler avec elle. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour la réconforter. Peut-être que Grace ou Ethan pourrait s'en charger.

Faut-il que j'aille chercher quelqu'un pour elle ?

Soudain, elle finit par relever la tête de l'oreiller et se tourne en direction de la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éclipser qu'elle m'a déjà remarquée.

« Excuse-moi, Mia, je bafouille. J'avais juste entendu du bruit. Je vais te laisser tranquille… »

Mia se redresse et s'assoit sur le lit.

« Non, s'il te plaît, reste, me dit-elle, la voix encore tremblante. Cela fait un moment que je voulais te parler. Viens. »

Quoi ? Moi ? Entrer dans cette pièce ? Je ne veux pas de ça… Je ne veux pas gâcher le souvenir que j'en ai gardé… Tout cela me semble si loin, comme si c'était dans une autre vie : le soir du gala de charité donné par Grace et Carrick, les boules argentées, la ''punition'' que Christian m'a donnée dans sa chambre… et tout le plaisir que j'en ai ressenti.

Brusquement, mon visage s'empourpre. Je ne devrai pas penser à ces choses-là à un moment pareil, non ?

Ma conscience est assise sur un cercueil d'où sort le bras de ma déesse intérieure qui visiblement se débat à l'intérieur. Elle n'a aucunement l'intention de la laisser sortir.

Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas normale et que je ne tourne pas rond. Il faut absolument que je pense à consulter le docteur Flynn…

Au bout d'un très long moment, je finis par ouvrir la porte et je m'avance prudemment dans la pièce. Je fixe le plancher pour ne pas lever la tête sur les murs de la chambre, tapissés de posters qui ont bercé l'enfance de Christian, ni sur la photo d'Ella, cette femme qui me ressemble étrangement : la pute camée, sa mère biologique.

Je m'assois, mal à l'aise, au bord du lit. J'ai à peine le temps de me poser que Mia se jette dans mes bras et se remet à pleurer.

Oh, pourquoi me fait-elle endurer cela ?

« Oh, Ana ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Tout est ma faute ! Comment pourrais-tu un jour me pardonner ? »

A ces mots, je me raidis. Je reste sans voix. Ainsi donc, Mia, tout comme Taylor ou Sawyer, se croit, elle aussi, responsable de la mort de Christian. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

_C'est moi la responsable, dans l'histoire, non ? Elle devrait me faire des reproches au lieu de se lancer la pierre. _

Je crois qu'elle prend mon silence pour de la rancœur car elle se force à continuer d'énumérer ses fautes.

« C'est Elizabeth Morgan qui m'a manipulée. Elle était dans le même cours de gym que moi. On a vite sympathisé. Elle semblait gentille. On a bu quelques verres ensemble de temps en temps et, comme une conne, je lui ai parlé de Christian, de toi. Elle avait l'air intéressé mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle lisait les journaux people… Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle travaillait avec toi à la SIP, qu'elle te connaissait. J'ai été stupide… Elle m'avait donnée rendez-vous pour que l'on déjeune ensemble à midi et lorsque je suis montée dans sa voiture…Hyde s'y trouvait aussi. Il m'a mis un mouchoir sur ma figure et après, je ne me souviens plus de rien… Si, je me rappelle d'une chose, c'est qu'en m'endormant, il m'a dit que, grâce à moi, Christian et toi allaient le payer… »

Mia semble ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler. Et moi, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle s'arrête. Machinalement, je lui tapote le dos, plus un geste nerveux que de consolation, de ma part. Elle finit enfin par s'écarter de moi et elle me fixe de ses yeux de panda. Son maquillage, bien que waterproof a coulé le long de son visage. On dirait un grunge… Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche et entreprend de lui essuyer le reste de son mascara. Elle arrête mon geste et me regarde, implorante.

« Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Comment lui dire ce que moi-même j'ai du mal à m'avouer ? Que je suis la seule fautive dans toute cette histoire.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Elizabeth avait de mauvaises intentions. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Christian. »

J'ai du mal à parler. Une boule se coince dans ma gorge. Je me sens mal… et je ne veux pas que Mia assiste à cela.

« Alors pourras-tu au moins accepter que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je te considère comme ma sœur. Etant fille unique, j'ai appris, grâce à Elliot et à toi, ce que c'est d'avoir un frère et une sœur. Je sais que tu aurais fait pareil, si tu avais été à ma place. »

Soudain je me fige à cette constatation qui m'amène à me demander si quelqu'un d'autre avait été dans mon cas, aurait-elle agi de la même manière que moi ? Mia ou même Kate ? Qu'auraient-elles fait ?

Ma belle-sœur essuie ses larmes et regarde enfin la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

« - Je suis désolée de m'être réfugiée, ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas convenable de ma part. Je pense que tu préfères laisser cette chambre intacte…

- Mia, c'est ta maison et tu as le droit d'aller dans les pièces que tu souhaites. »

Je n'ose pas lui dire que je ne voulais pas me retrouver ici.

Elle finit par se lever et je me dépêche de suivre son exemple. Je ne supporte pas de rester dans cette pièce toute pleine du fantôme de Christian. Mon cœur se gonfle de chagrin et j'ai peur qu'il n'explose d'un moment à l'autre.

Arrivée dans le couloir, je me sens un peu plus soulagée mais Mia m'assène un dernier coup.

« Comment te remercier, Ana, d'être là à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de toi ? Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'aurai toujours au fond de moi l'impression que, ce jour-là, Christian aurait dû vivre et que moi… »

_Oh non ! Mia, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

Sans même réfléchir, je lui plaque la main sur sa bouche. Ma main est de fer et l'empêche de continuer sa phrase.

« Surtout ne pense pas à ça ! Je te l'interdis, ok ? Qu'est-ce que Christian penserait, s'il t'entendait ?! Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça, ni que tu continues à penser de la sorte, compris ? »

Mia me regarde, un peu déboussolée, toujours bâillonnée par ma main. Elle finit par hocher la tête, en signe d'acquiescement. Je relâche ma prise.

« - Excuse-moi. Tu as raison, Ana. Le docteur Flynn m'a dit la même chose que toi… Mais je me devais d'avoir ton pardon. Il m'a dit que cela me libèrerait de t'en parler…

- Tu as vu le docteur Flynn ?

- Oui, Grace m'a conseillée d'aller le voir. »

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je crois que je ferai bien d'aller le consulter moi aussi.

Je prends vite congé d'elle en prétextant qu'elle ferait mieux de se coucher. En fait, je ne supporte pas de voir ses yeux de chien battu qui m'implorent de ne pas lui en vouloir pour des actes dont je suis la seule responsable.

Je redescends très vite au premier et je me hâte de rentrer dans ma chambre avant de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je referme la porte derrière moi et je manque de hurler quand je vois que quelqu'un est assis sur mon lit.

Au final, il ne s'agit que de Kate.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je lui demande un peu énervée. »

J'ai encore mon cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, suite à mon saisissement.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Kate semble avoir envie de me parler mais je n'ai pas envie de commencer à me confier à elle. Certes, c'est ma meilleure amie mais, vraiment, elle ne choisit pas son moment. Je suis fatiguée, à bout de nerfs et j'en ai plus que ma claque de tous ces gens qui s'excusent, depuis que je me suis réveillée dans ce cauchemar.

Je devine que Kate a compris à ma tête que sa présence dans ma chambre n'est pas la bienvenue.

« - J'étais juste venue voir si tu avais besoin de parler.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, je lui réponds sèchement. Je veux juste me coucher. »

Kate soupire et se dirige vers la porte. Elle se tourne vers moi, d'un œil dépité. Je vois que je lui fais de la peine.

« Promets-moi, me dit-elle, que si tu ne vas pas bien, tu viendras vers moi et saches que si tu veux te confier, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. »

Je ne lui dis rien. Je me mords juste la lèvre inférieure. Ma boule dans ma gorge gonfle. Il faut qu'elle parte maintenant, parce que je sens que si je viens à craquer, je ne m'arrêterai jamais et que ça sera à ce moment-là que commencera ma descente aux Enfers.

« J'aimerai tant qu'on finisse par retrouver notre complicité d'autrefois. Tu te souviens, à Portland, pendant nos études ? On se disait tout. On se consolait l'une l'autre… »

_Ouais, enfin c'est surtout moi qui te consolais quand ça n'allait pas avec tes relations foireuses…_

Je me souviens aussi. Ça ne remonte même pas à quelques mois et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que l'on s'est éloigné l'une de l'autre ? me demande-t-elle.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais aimé Christian, je lâche. »

Ma réponse la désarçonne. Moi, j'ai réussi à déstabiliser Katherine Kavanagh !

« - Peut-être, dit-elle avec franchise. J'ai toujours pensé que ta relation avec lui était destructrice pour toi et dangereuse.

- Tu ne sais rien de notre relation, je grogne.

- J'en savais bien assez ! Sans parler de cette histoire de contrat entre vous, votre relation n'était pas saine !

- Arrête !

- Mais enfin, Ana, regarde-toi ! Tu as tellement changé ! Tu es renfermée…

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Je hurle. Si c'est pour venir me réconforter de la sorte, garde ta pitié pour toi et laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas que tu entaches la mémoire de Christian par ta sale manie de journaliste de vouloir fouiner. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu ne sais pas qui il était réellement. Alors, dégage de ma chambre et va retrouver Elliot ! Vous n'avez pas un mariage à organiser ? »

Kate, visiblement sous le choc, sort rapidement, en marmonnant un 'bonne nuit'.

Je m'assois sur le lit et je me prends la tête dans mes mains. Je n'avais pas besoin de finir la journée avec une dispute avec Kate. J'ai agi excessivement mais elle avait manqué de tact, elle aussi. Je n'ai pas eu la force de me taire face à son caractère fort.

J'ai l'impression par moment que ma conscience me lâche. Je cherche après mais, pour le moment, elle est aux abonnés absents et me demande de laisser un message sur son répondeur.

Je me décide à empoigner mon Blackberry. Je ne tiens pas compte de mes appels en absence, ni des SMS laissés par ma mère, José et autres. Je compose le numéro et attends.

A la deuxième sonnerie, il décroche.

« - Allo, Anastasia ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je dois vous avouer que j'attendais votre appel. Je me doutais que vous auriez besoin de me voir.

- Est-il possible de venir vous voir au plus tôt ?

- Bien sûr, Anastasia. Je vais décaler mes rendez-vous de demain matin, comme cela vous pourrez venir au cabinet à 8 heures. Si ça vous convient bien sûr…

- Oui, ça me va. Merci, Docteur Flynn. A demain.

- A demain, Anastasia. »

Je finis par me jeter en arrière sur le lit et sans que je m'en rende compte, je plonge dans un sommeil agité.

oOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveille en sursaut. Dehors, l'aube commence à peine à poindre. Il est à peine 6h30. Je suis tout ankylosée d'avoir mal dormi. Je suis tout habillée. Je porte encore ma robe noire de la veille. Je suis en sueur et mon cœur bat encore la chamade. Encore ce rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar… Le même que lorsque j'étais inconsciente, durant mon hospitalisation : la vision de Christian avec notre petit Pois puis, brusquement, son abandon dans la Galerie des Glaces.

Je frissonne et je me dirige vers la salle de bains pour me doucher, en espérant que l'eau me nettoie de cette vision qui, je sais, me hantera encore très longtemps.

Je m'habille vite fait avec un jean et un chemisier noir et je descends à toute allure à la cuisine. J'envoie rapidement un SMS à Taylor demandant à ce qu'il me rejoigne avec le 4X4 dans un quart d'heure. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je suis soulagée que personne ne soit encore debout. Il n'y a que la cuisinière qui s'affaire à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ma présence la prend de court mais elle me prépare mon sachet de Twinings English Breakfast avec des toasts beurrés. J'essaie de me forcer à manger pour accompagner mes antidouleurs mais je n'arrive pas avaler plus de quelques bouchées. Le thé que j'apprécie énormément d'habitude me rend nauséeuse. Je finis par laisser tomber. Je suis contente de prendre la décision de voir le docteur Flynn de mon propre gré mais, en même temps, j'ai la trouille. La seule fois où je l'ai vu en consultation, c'était pour Christian… pas pour moi.

J'entends que la maison commence à s'éveiller. Il est 7h15. Je me précipite dehors et, soulagée que Taylor soit si ponctuel, je lui indique notre destination.

J'arrive avec 20 minutes d'avance au cabinet de Flynn. Sa secrétaire, encore endormie, m'accueille avec un sourire qui penche plus vers le bâillement qu'autre chose, en touillant son café. Je m'assois dans la salle d'attente. Je n'arrive pas à me départir de mon anxiété.

A 8 heures pile, le docteur Flynn ouvre la porte de son bureau.

« Bonjour, Anastasia. Vous pouvez entrer… »

Nous nous serrons la main et il m'invite à m'assoir sur l'imposant canapé. Je regarde la place vide à côté de moi. Celle de Christian… Je secoue la tête et je me concentre sur Flynn. Je rougis en m'apercevant qu'il n'a rien loupé de la scène.

« Alors comme cela vous voulez venir me parler ? »

_Ben oui, sinon qu'est-ce que je viendrai faire ici ?_

Oh, encore une fois cette colère qui m'assaille ! Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et, soudain, je me corrige. Je sais ce que Christian aurait fait, s'il m'avait vu faire cela. Il m'aurait demandé d'arrêter et m'aurait embrassé jusqu'à ce que cela dérive soit vers du sexe vanille, soit vers de la baise perverse.

Je resserre ma main sur le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert.

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup de choses enfouies en vous, Anastasia. De quoi voulez-vous que nous parlions ? »

Sa question me prend de court. De quoi parler ? Il y en a tant de choses à dire et si peu en même temps que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Devant mon désarroi et mon silence, Flynn finit par prendre les choses en main.

« Tout d'abord, il faudrait peut-être que nous abordions les choses dans l'ordre. Vous voulez bien me parler de ce qui s'est passé dans l'entrepôt avec Jack Hyde ? »

Je reste interdite. Je n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça mais je vois à l'air de psy que Flynn affiche que c'est essentiel pour commencer ma thérapie…

« - Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, c'est Elizabeth Morgan qui m'a conduit jusque Hyde. Il m'a frappée et frappée. Il détenait Mia et je préférais qu'il s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à elle. J'ai eu le réflexe de sortir le pistolet que Christian avait confisqué à Leila. J'ai tiré et j'ai commencé à perdre connaissance…

- Avez-vous le souvenir de l'arrivée de Christian sur les lieux ? »

A cette question, la scène me revient en pleine face.

_Oui, je m'en souviens… Oui, parce que chaque soir, depuis, je m'endors avec cette vision. _

Flynn voit que je ne vais pas bien. Je ramène mes mains entre mes cuisses et commence à me balancer.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Pourtant c'est essentiel, Anastasia. Au plus tôt, vous évacuerez tout cela, au plus tôt vous vous sentirez mieux. Cela est encore tout frais mais il ne faut pas que vous vous enfonciez dans un blocage qui vous empêcherait de faire votre deuil.

- Je sais que jamais je n'arriverais à faire mon deuil… Je le vois… Partout… Christian est toujours là… dans mes pensées, dans chaque personne qui le connaissait, dans chaque endroit où nous avons été, même ici ! J'aimerai que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar ! Comment peut-on passer du Paradis à l'Enfer en une seule seconde ?

- Et que s'est-il passé à cette seconde-là ? »

Je ferme les yeux. J'entends comme si ça se passait devant moi le coup qui part du revolver de Jack Hyde.

« Hyde a tiré, alors que je le croyais sans arme. Il m'a visée et Christian a pris la balle à ma place. Cette seconde-là, ma vie s'est arrêtée. Je n'ai pas vu son visage… juste son torse couvert de sang… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire quoi que ce soit… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire adieu… »

Ca y est les larmes que j'ai mis si longtemps a refoulé viennent de jaillir. Je suis secouée de sanglots. Le docteur Flynn me tend une boîte de Kleenex et attend un peu que ma crise de larmes cesse.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu pleurer, lors de l'enterrement de Christian. C'est la première fois que vous pleurez depuis sa mort, non ? »

J'acquiesce de la tête.

« - Pourquoi retenir vos larmes ?

- Parce que cela ne le ramènera pas…

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que vous avez peur du regard des autres ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Oui, j'ai peur des autres : de Mia, de Grace, de Carrick…

« - De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- J'ai peur de leur attitude. Ils s'en veulent tous et ne font que me demander pardon… Je ne sais pas comment agir avec eux. Ils se trompent sur toute la ligne, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous pensez que vous ne devez pas leur accorder le pardon qu'ils vous demandent?

- Mais non ! Je m'énerve. Parce que je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne mérite pas que Mia vienne s'excuser de s'être fait enlevée ! Je ne mérite pas que les gardes du corps de Christian viennent s'excuser d'avoir manqué à leurs devoirs. Je ne mérite pas l'hospitalité de Grace et Carrick ! Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne voient pas que je suis la seule et unique coupable ! Si je n'avais pas obéi inconsciemment aux ordres de Hyde, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Christian serait vivant !

- Et Mia serait peut-être morte… Vous ne devez pas vous morfondre dans les regrets. Cela n'a jamais fait ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Vous savez que Christian, depuis votre rencontre, n'avait qu'une obsession, c'était votre bien-être. Il faut que vous pensiez à la façon dont il voudrait que vous abordiez les choses.

- Aborder les choses ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il me pardonne lui aussi.

- Vous pardonnez de quoi ?

- Lorsque j'étais à la banque récupérer l'argent pour Hyde, j'ai eu un coup de fil de Christian… C'était la dernière fois que je l'entendais… Je ne savais pas que ce serait la dernière fois… Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais jamais dit toutes ces choses… »

Je plonge à nouveau dans un chagrin sans fond. Pleurer me fait aussi mal que de retenir mes larmes. Le docteur Flynn attend patiemment, attentif au moindre de mes mots.

« - Je lui ai dit que je voulais rompre avec lui. J'ai prétexté cela pour qu'il accepte de me laisser prendre les millions que Hyde réclamait pour la rançon de Mia. Je lui ai brisé le cœur à cet instant et je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que c'était faux, que je l'aime plus que tout au monde… Le pire c'est que les deux derniers jours passés ensemble n'ont été que dispute et trouble. Nous avons passé si peu de temps ensemble.

- C'était à cause de l'annonce de votre grossesse ? Christian m'a appelé, lorsque vous lui avez annoncé.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Imaginez un adolescent à qui vous annonceriez qu'il va être père, alors qu'il n'a aucune maturité sentimentale pour s'occuper d'un troisième être qui entrerait dans votre relation. Notre échange a été bref. Je lui ai dit de venir me voir avec vous afin d'en parler. Je lui ai conseillé de prendre son temps pour assimiler la chose et que cela serait bénéfique pour son processus de reconstruction.

- Vous pensez qu'il aurait accepté d'avoir un enfant ?

- Le fait de devenir parent vous fait revivre d'une certaine façon votre propre enfance et chaque parent a la crainte de reproduire le même schéma qu'il a vécu étant enfant. Il avait juste peur d'être un mauvais père parce qu'il considère avoir eu une mauvaise mère. Il ne se sentait pas préparer à ça mais, vu le manque de confiance qui le caractérisait, je pense qu'il ne se serait jamais senti être vraiment prêt et il lui aurait fallu être mis devant son propre enfant pour qu'il accepte enfin le fait qu'il ne ressemble en rien à sa mère et qu'il aurait pu être un très bon père. Les enfants ayant subi de graves traumatismes se révèlent dans la majorité des cas être des parents exemplaires soucieux de ne pas reproduire sur leur enfant le même schéma qu'ils ont vécu. »

Je me décide à lui parler de mon rêve du Christian papa et du Christian qui me quitte.

« - Les rêves sont des exutoires de notre subconscient. Celui-ci vous montre ce que vous souhaitiez vivre et ce que vous vivez actuellement.

- Mais ce n'est pas Christian qui m'a abandonné ! C'est moi ! Par ma conduite stupide, j'ai cru le protéger, hors j'ai fait tout le contraire. Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde semble d'avis que j'ai agi de façon héroïque, alors qu'ils devraient me lancer la pierre pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Votre obsession de culpabilité n'est qu'un réflexe de protection. Votre subconscient vous dit tout le contraire…

- Quoi ? Je demande, ahurie. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites…

- Oh, mais il n'y a rien de plus simple, voyons, Au fond de vous, ce n'est pas vous que vous estimez coupable mais Christian. »

Je reste sans voix. Est-ce que je pense vraiment que c'est de la faute de Christian, s'il est mort ?

« C'est bien lui qui a décidé de quitter Portland pour vous rejoindre ? C'est bien lui qui a voulu être là, alors que la Police lui demandait de rester à l'écart ? C'est bien lui qui s'est précipité pour venir vers vous, sans tenir compte des indications de son garde du corps ? S'il vous avait écoutée, lorsque vous lui avait fait croire que vous vouliez divorcer, il serait resté là où il était, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Flynn m'embrouille complètement le cerveau.

« Vous vous fustigez. Vous continuez à vous faire un mal masochiste, en vous lançant la pierre vous-même, parce que c'est ce que vous avez connu, au début de votre rencontre avec Christian. Vous pensez qu'en vous faisant souffrir de la sorte, c'est un peu comme si vous reviviez les instants de bonheur avec lui car il vous a inculqué cela. Mais vous comme moi, nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas votre mode de fonctionnement parce que vous n'avez jamais aimé les règles. Vous aviez besoin de mener la barque, Anastasia. Et, en vérité, ce qui vous afflige aujourd'hui. C'est que le jour de sa mort, les rôles entre Christian et vous ont été inversés. C'est vous qui le dominiez. Vous vouliez avoir la situation en main. Vous pensiez avoir toute les cartes en votre possession mais Christian n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et ne vous a pas obéi. Il a réagi de la même façon que vous, dans votre relation sentimentale. »

Moi, dominer Christian ? Je repense à lui, lorsqu'il croyait que j'allais à nouveau le quitter. Je le revois à genou devant moi dans la posture de Soumis. Est-ce vraiment à ce moment-là que nos rôles ont été échangés, sans que nous ne le sachions ? Même s'il continuait à avoir un comportement de Dominant envers moi, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, alors ? En y repensant, c'est vrai que c'est toujours moi qui ai eu le dernier mot. C'est moi qui pouvais arrêter à tout moment avec le mot d'alerte. Je repense à nos jeux érotiques sur le _Fair Lady_ avec les menottes… L'état dans lequel se trouvait Christian, en se rendant compte que les menottes m'avaient blessée. Il était mortifié et si mal. C'était moi la Dominatrice, en fin de compte ?

« - Il faut que vous acceptiez, Anastasia, que vous-même tout comme Christian ne pouviez pas tout contrôler, que vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur le passé. Il faut juste que vous appreniez à vivre avec. Il faut que vous lui pardonniez et qu'ainsi vous vous pardonniez. C'est cela le processus du deuil. Surtout, lorsqu'il s'agit d'une mort brutale, l'esprit n'est pas préparé à accepter un changement radical. Il lui faut du temps. Il lui faut remodeler son cercle familial et amical en faisant abstraction de la personne qui n'est plus. Prendre de nouvelles habitudes.

- Vous croyez que c'est pour cela que tout le monde veut me faire ses excuses ?

- Oui, parce que c'est nécessaire pour eux. C'est leur manière de faire leur deuil. Que ce soit Grace, Mia ou même Carrick et Elliot, tous vous ont adopté. Vous faites partie de leur famille et vous êtes un élément-clé pour accepter la mort de Christian. Ils ont perdu un fils ou un frère mais en vous ils retrouvent une fille ou une sœur.

- Je ne me sens pas capable d'endosser un rôle aussi lourd. J'ai besoin de solitude…

- Chacun fait son deuil à sa façon. Quelle sera la vôtre ? Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? »

Ça c'est une bonne question. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer mon avenir et sincèrement, je ne vois pas dans quelle direction je vais.

« - J'ai appris hier que j'héritais de la Grey Enterprises Holding.

- Et comment avez-vous réagi ?

- Cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas devenir Christian. D'ailleurs, je n'aurai jamais ses capacités pour mener cette entreprise. Je voulais juste être éditrice… Mais en même temps, je veux que Grey Enterprises survive à Christian.

- Mais en même temps, vous pensez que vous n'arriverez pas à faire votre deuil, si vous continuez dans ses pas. Cela vous ferait trop penser à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'avoue. Mais que dois-je faire ?

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux et nécessaire que vous preniez un peu de recul avec cela. Vous avez besoin de sentir Christian près de vous, comme un être qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes mais, en même temps, pour survivre à cette épreuve que vous traversez, vous avez besoin de recommencer quelque chose ailleurs, par vous-même. Ce sera à vous de jongler entre vos besoins et ceux des autres. Ce ne sera pas facile…

- J'aimerai m'en aller… Etre seule, sans rendre de compte à personne. Ce que m'a légué Christian est un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

- Il n'a jamais été bon de prendre la fuite. Fuir ses problèmes ne les résoudra pas… De plus, un jour ou l'autre, votre envie de tout contrôler finira par prendre le dessus…

- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis une maniaque du contrôle comme l'était Christian? Je demande, abasourdie.

- Pas au même point que lui, bien sûr que non mais ce qui l'a séduit chez vous c'est qu'il a trouvé un autre lui, mais atténué. Et c'est cela qui le fascinait : votre capacité à le dominer sans qu'il s'en rende compte… »

Alors Mrs Robinson avait raison, lorsqu'elle disait que nous n'étions pas si différentes elle et moi ? Cela m'effraie. Il est déjà 9h15 et le Docteur Flynn me ramène à la porte de son cabinet. Je suis encore plus perdue que lorsque j'y suis entrée. Il m'a montré des aspects de ma personnalité dont je ne devinais même pas l'existence. C'était impossible. Je n'ai rien d'une Dominatrice refoulée! Quelle horreur !

Ma conscience me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle a fait une queue de cheval et porte une combinaison en cuir moulante et un fouet dans la main… Je repense à ma discussion avec Elena la veille et la jubilation que j'ai éprouvée en la frappant.

_Suis-je vraiment une sadique ?_

Soudain, je m'aperçois qu'en fait ce n'est pas ma conscience qui est là mais ma déesse intérieure qui est habillée comme ça ! Et que c'est elle qui, à présent, d'une manière vengeresse et libératrice, est en train d'étrangler ma conscience avec la lanière de son fouet !

oOoOoOoOoO

Il fait noir dans le bureau de Carrick. Cela fait maintenant plus de trois heures que nous discutons avec Ros du devenir de la Grey Enterprises Holding.

Ros a vraiment une sale tête. A peine était-elle arrivée à l'aéroport qu'elle fonçait chez Grace et Carrick pour notre réunion. Le décalage horaire se fait ressentir chez elle car elle n'arrête pas de bailler et de se frotter les yeux. J'imagine ce que ça doit être comme fardeau pour elle aussi de prendre le relais de Christian. Et, pourtant, elle était son bras-droit !

Nous venons de finir une liste de tous les prétendants qui pourraient gérer professionnellement les différents secteurs d'activité : agro-alimentaire, aviation, nautisme, développement technologique de pointe…

Carrick a pris la décision de vendre les parts de son cabinet et va suivre Ros dans ses déplacements pour apprendre sur le tas. Il me rendra compte ainsi de ce qui se passe dans 'mon' entreprise. Certains projets qui devaient être lancés par Christian ont été suspendus pour l'instant mais sinon nous pensons pouvoir reprendre un rythme de croisière d'ici six mois.

« Et en ce qui concerne la SIP, Anastasia, que fait-on ? me demande Ros, en bouclant ses dossiers. »

Bon sang, avec tous les événements, j'avais pratiquement oublié que Grey Enterprises devait signer les papiers définitifs de rachat de la SIP, cette semaine !

Carrick et Ros attendent ma réponse. L'achat de la SIP ne concernait que Christian et, maintenant, c'est à moi de choisir ce que je veux en faire. Est-ce que je me vois sincèrement retourner travailler là-bas ? Non, impossible. Je ne le supporterai pas.

« Je veux qu'on annule la transaction. Je ne veux pas signer…, je finis par dire. »

Carrick et même Ros ne semblent pas étonnés.

« Très bien, on les préviendra demain, dit Carrick. On devra certainement payer des indemnités suite à la rupture du contrat de vente mais je pense que c'est mieux pour toi de laisser tomber la SIP. »

Tout semble être décidé dans les grandes lignes pour ce soir. Ros nous indique, en regardant sa montre, qu'elle va rentrer chez elle. Carrick la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Une fois qu'elle est partie, Carrick retourne s'assoir à son bureau et me fait face.

« - Maintenant que les grandes lignes sont lancées pour la Grey Enterprises, que veux-tu faire, Ana ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je veux dire, que veux-tu faire de ta vie ? Si tu abandonnes la SIP, tu désires toujours rester dans l'édition ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire…

- Alors il faut trouver une autre maison d'édition à Seattle qui mérite d'être rachetée. »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je dois lui dire quelle décision j'ai prise, suite à ma discussion avec Flynn, mais je sais que ça lui fera de la peine.

« - Je ne désire pas acheter à Seattle…

- Mais alors où ? Il n'y a rien mis à part à Seattle où tu trouveras ce que tu cherches…

- Au contraire. »

Je finis par lui donner une photocopie d'un lien trouvé sur Internet. Il s'agit d'une petite maison d'édition qui cherche un repreneur.

« - A New York ? s'exclame Carrick, sur le point de s'étrangler. Mais, Ana, c'est à l'autre bout du pays !

- Je le sais, Carrick.

- Ça signifie que tu veux quitter Seattle, alors que le siège de la Grey Enterprises est ici ?

- Je ne veux pas que vous preniez cela pour un abandon. C'est juste que j'éprouve le besoin d'avoir moi aussi mes propres projets. Nous savons tous les deux que Ros gère de mains de maître la Grey Enterprises. Vous, vous avez l'ambition et le potentiel de la suivre. Ce que je n'aurai jamais, nous le savons tous les deux. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je quitte le navire. Je ferai des allers retours réguliers entre New York et Seattle pour vous voir et puis, il y a toujours le téléphone ou les vidéo-conférences en cas de crise.

- Mais que vas-tu faire de la nouvelle maison que Christian et toi veniez d'acheter ? Et l'Escala ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Je vais vendre l'Escala. Trop de souvenirs s'y attachent. Je ne supporterai pas d'y vivre. Quant à la maison… »

J'avais passé toute ma journée de la veille à y réfléchir. Le docteur Flynn m'avait ouvert les yeux. Il fallait que je me rachète auprès de Kate. Je savais que plus jamais notre amitié ne serait comme avant. Elle s'était étiolée, depuis ma relation avec Christian. Kate n'avait pas compris. Elle ne comprendrait jamais, je crois. Je ne peux pas l'y obliger. Kate restera Kate avec ses qualités et aussi ses défauts. Elle mérite d'avoir ce que je n'aurai jamais mais je sais que si je consens à ce sacrifice, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, je ne pourrais pas rester dans le coin. Trop de souvenirs, trop de projets qui se sont éteints en même temps que Christian. Et ce rêve que je ne cesse de faire… Non, je ne peux vivre dans cette maison, sans Christian.

« Je pense qu'un futur jeune couple s'y sentira parfaitement bien. »

Carrick me dévisage. Il semble impassible mais je sens bien, tout au fond de moi, qu'il s'inquiète pour mon avenir.

« - Es-tu sûre de prendre la bonne décision ? Je ne souhaite pas que tu regrettes des choix que tu aurais pris hâtivement sous le coup du sort. Tu as tout le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi ne pas aller quelques temps rendre visite à ta mère et Bob à Savannah ? Pourquoi t'éloigner de Ray ? Il supportera mal ton départ…Et nous tous aussi, tu le sais.

- Je sais qu'en ce moment, je fais le bon choix. J'ai besoin de me jeter à corps perdu dans un projet qui me tient à cœur. J'avais pensé que cela ne m'intéresserait pas de diriger une maison d'édition, lorsque Christian a voulu faire de la SIP la Grey Publishing mais, aujourd'hui, je pense que je suis prête à me lancer.

- Et bien, soit. Si tu penses faire le bon choix. Sais-tu où loger là-bas ?

- Oui. »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai décidé de garder l'appartement que Christian possédait à New York. Parce que contrairement à l'Escala ou la maison, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. C'est à mon tour d'y créer mes propres souvenirs. Je sais que le fantôme de Christian continuera à me hanter mais la douleur de sa présence me semblera moins lourde dans un lieu où je n'ai jamais passé de temps avec lui.

« Ana, il y a une dernière chose dont j'aimerai te faire part avant que tu n'ailles te coucher. Je sais que Christian employait un certain Monsieur Welch qui se trouve très doué pour ce qui est de récupérer certaines informations sur certaines personnes. Tu sais, la mort de notre fils est une déchirure pour Grace et moi et nous avons tout deux souhaiter comprendre les motivations qui ont poussé Hyde dans son geste… et je crois qu'il a trouvé la réponse. »

Il me tend une photographie. Elle est jaunie par le temps et un peu écornée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de stupéfaction. C'est Christian ! Je le reconnais ! Il a quatre ans sur la photo. Il se trouve avec un couple et d'autres enfants plus âgés que lui.

« Le garçon qui est à côté de lui, c'est Jack Hyde… »

Ca alors, mince, je le reconnais. Il paraît tout aussi vicieux que le Hyde que je connais…

« Cette photo a été prise dans la famille d'accueil de Christian, lorsque que Grace et moi attendions l'accord des services sociaux pour son adoption. Il semble que Hyde n'est jamais vraiment accepté que nous ne l'ayons pas choisi, lui. Et cette rancœur est réapparu, en même temps que Christian 24 ans plus tard. »

Je reste debout à contempler la photographie.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était bon pour toi que tu saches cela. »

Je ne réponds que par un hochement de tête.

Carrick ouvre alors un tiroir de son bureau.

« - Il y a une dernière chose aussi. L'assurance-vie a envoyé le chèque qui t'est due.

- Je n'en veux, je dis d'une voix assurée.

- Quoi ? dit Carrick, interloqué. Mais que veux-tu en faire alors ? »

Je relève la tête et je souris à mon beau-père d'un sourire sans joie. Je sais ce que je vais faire de cet argent…

« Ce que Christian aurait fait, s'il avait été dans mon cas. Il s'en serait servi pour faire le bien et pour aider ceux qui n'ont pas eu la même chance que lui. Je veux donner cet argent pour les associations qu'il parrainait dans les pays en développement. Pour que des enfants ne connaissent jamais la faim, comme lui l'a connue. »

Carrick ne me répond pas mais il a les larmes au bord des yeux. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de bonté de ma part.

Au bout d'un moment, il reprend ses esprits et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je crois que Christian n'aurait pas pu avoir une femme aussi parfaite que toi. »

Une fois que Carrick et moi nous sommes quittés, je me presse d'aller dans ma chambre. Allongée sur mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la photo que Carrick m'a laissée. Je reconnais Christian entre mille. Il avait, en étant adulte la même expression, à certains moments. Je vois dans ce regard qui n'ose pas se tourner vers l'objectif, celui de l'homme que j'ai quitté lorsqu'il était allé trop loin dans la chambre de la Douleur, celui du Christian qui ne se sentait pas sûr de lui, celui du Christian qui se réveillait en sursaut de ses cauchemars, celui du Christian perdu.

Je caresse son petit visage sur la photo et les larmes finissent par couler toute seule.

Oui, j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant, de montrer à tous que je peux arriver à continuer à vivre mais cela n'est qu'une façade et je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverai à tenir.

_« Vous verrez, Anastasia, qu'il n'existe rien qui vaille la peine d'être vécu après que l'on ait connu Christian Grey… »_

C'était ce qu'Elena Lincoln m'avait dit au cimetière… et je sais qu'elle a raison.

Ce soir et jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je me sentirai, au fond de moi, aussi perdue que ce petit garçon sur cette photo…

**S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur cette fic. L'aimez-vous ? Que pensez-vous du dialogue Flynn/Ana ? Je vous avoue, je ne suis pas psy mais je voulais m'amuser à faire une analyse de la situation et j'ai trouvé cela très intéressant, bien que très difficile à écrire.**

**Je remercie beaucoup Maellie qui se trouve être la seule qui m'est envoyée une review agréable et qui m'a donnée envie de continuer à écrire. Je te dédicace ce chapitre.**

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne reviewez pas ! Peut-être aurai-je plus de chance avec ce chapitre-ci ? Je croise les doigts…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_VENDREDI 16 MAI 2014_

Mon réveil sonne et je me lève en sursaut. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et je tâtonne pour éteindre le vacarme assourdissant de l'alarme.

Il est déjà 6 heures du matin ?

J'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de me coucher… En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, c'est à peu près le cas, puisque je suis rentrée à l'Eldorado aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Malgré l'heure tardive, je n'ai, comme à mon habitude, pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et il n'était pas possible que je prenne un somnifère sinon je pouvais dire bye bye pour arriver à l'heure au bureau, ce matin. D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne serai pas la seule en arrivant à avoir une sale tête.

Les rayons du soleil commencent à poindre et malgré que le mois de mai s'annonce comme l'un des plus ensoleillés et des plus chauds depuis des années, je suis prise de frissons. La fatigue, peut-être… le reste de mon rêve inachevé, sûrement. Cela faisait quelques jours que je ne l'avais pas fait. Au fur-et-à-mesure du temps, la fréquence à laquelle je rêve de Christian commence à s'espacer. Je ne doute pas que les somnifères que je prends en sont la cause. Grâce à eux, je dors d'un sommeil de plomb, sans aucun rêve, sans aucun cauchemar.

Instinctivement, j'agrippe mon bracelet. Je le porte toujours sur moi. Je ne m'en sépare presque jamais. Sauf quand c'est nécessaire… J'y ai placé une photo de lui prise pendant notre lune de miel, dans le sud de la France. C'était la fois où j'avais acheté un appareil photo et qu'il s'était amusé avec sur le _Fair Lady_. Cela me paraît une éternité… Encore heureux que les photos me permettent de me rappeler avec exactitude la finesse de ses traits, l'intensité de son regard, parce qu'avec le temps, mes souvenirs s'estompent.

La seule photo qui trône dans l'appartement est celle que Carrick m'a donnée. Celle que Welch avait trouvé, celle du Christian de 4 ans. Sans même y penser, je me tourne vers elle car elle trône sur ma table de nuit. J'inspire profondément et je me force à ne pas verser une larme. Je suis forte à présent. Cela ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer. Je décide enfin de me lever et au passage, je retourne le cadre de la photo afin de la cacher. Je m'étire une dernière fois et je me dépêche d'aller dans mon dressing pour prendre mes affaires de jogging.

Une fois habillée de mon débardeur blanc, de mon corsaire noir et de mes baskets à la dernière pointe de la technologie pour courir au mieux, je me rends dans la salle de bains. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Ça va… J'aurai pu avoir une plus sale tête que ça. Je me passe de l'eau froide sur mon visage. L'exercice et mes lunettes de soleil cacheront les cernes… Je me maquillerai en rentrant. Je brosse mes cheveux toujours aussi récalcitrants et je les attache avec une queue haute.

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai une vue plongeante sur Central Park. J'aime New York et j'aime Central Park par-dessus tout. Ce petit coin de verdure au milieu de la ville m'apporte une bouffée d'oxygène, chaque matin. C'est mon rituel avant d'aller au boulot. Ça m'aide à me concentrer sur ma journée, à penser à ce que je dois faire mais aussi à éviter de trop penser à ce que je ne devrai pas.

Je fais quelques étirements en regardant le paysage. C'est fou la souplesse que j'ai acquis en deux ans de temps et en plus, pas besoin de coach sportif, je me suis débrouillée moi-même ! J'ai attrapé un corps bien ferme et j'en suis ravie.

Je sors de ma chambre en vissant ma casquette sur ma tête. J'arrive dans la cuisine et déjà une bonne odeur se fait sentir dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour, Gail ! Dis-je, en m'accoudant à la table de la cuisine.

_ Bonjour, Anastasia.

Mme Jones, enfin, nouvellement Mme Taylor, est en train de me préparer mes repas pour ce week-end.

_ Vous êtes bien matinale, je finis par lui dire.

_ C'est que je voudrai ne pas me mettre en retard pour tout à l'heure. Je dois préparer nos affaires pour partir et je voudrai avoir le temps d'aller avec Taylor chercher Sophie à l'école.

Sophie, la fille de Taylor est venue habiter avec son père et sa nouvelle belle-mère, depuis notre emménagement à New York. Apparemment, ils se sont très vite adaptés au changement de ville et m'ont suivie sans une seule hésitation.

_ A quelle heure est votre avion ?

_ Il décolle à 17 heures.

_ Vous savez, Gail, que nous aurions pu nous organiser avec le jet…

_ Je le sais, Anastasia, et c'est très gentil de votre part mais les billets que nous avons pris ne sont pas remboursables… et puis vous aurez besoin du jet dimanche soir…

_ Oui mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Après tout, je peux faire profiter à mes employés du jet de mon entreprise, non ?

_ Ma sœur est déjà informée de notre arrivée. Elle viendra nous chercher à l'aéroport de Seattle.

_ Vous allez passer le week-end chez elle ?

_ Et la semaine prochaine aussi… à moins que vous ayez besoin de nous…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gail ! Je vous ai donnés à Taylor et vous des congés bien mérités ! Profitez-en. Sawyer s'occupera de moi, vous pouvez rassurer votre mari. Et puis, s'il faut je serai chez mes beaux-parents, à partir de dimanche soir. Alors ça ira.

_ Vous voulez un café ou un thé avant de courir ?

_ Un café, merci.

_ Vous avez décidément tiré un trait sur le Twinings English Breakfast ?

Je souris légèrement. Oui, j'ai tiré un trait sur bien des choses, depuis quelques temps… Ma déesse intérieure est comme moi, en train de s'échauffer pour ce qui l' attend plus tard. On dirait une gymnaste en train de faire le grand écart.

_ Disons que je vais laisser le thé pour Seattle. A New York, le café me va mieux… je finis par répondre.

Mme Taylor se dirige vers la cafetière qui avait déjà passé le café et me sers une grande tasse fumante.

_ Que ferais-je sans vous ? Je demande, en rigolant.

Elle ne me répond pas mais je vois un léger sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Je prends le mug 'I love NY' et je m'assois à la table de la salle à manger qui donne sur Central Park. Je ne me sens pas à mon aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce à cause de mon rêve ? Est-ce parce que je retourne à Seattle ? Je n'y suis pas allée depuis Noël dernier et j'ai réussi à reporter la réunion trimestrielle concernant le bilan et l'évolution de la Grey Enterprises Holding. Mais étant presque arrivé en milieu d'année, je ne peux plus m'y soustraire.

Je tourne entre mes doigts la petite réplique du planeur ainsi que celle de Charlie Tango qui ont leur place au milieu de la table ovale. Ce sont deux des traces de Christian qui sont visibles dans l'appartement. Les seules, je dirais. Pour le reste, disons qu'il faut chercher un peu plus…

J'ai le dos tourné à Gail qui continue à s'affairer en cuisine. Je ne me sens pas bien. Il faut que je sorte. Je finis à la hâte mon café, en me brûlant la gorge au passage. Par chance, Sawyer est sorti de son bureau, prêt à me suivre.

Je pose la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

_ Que désirez-vous prendre pour votre petit-déjeuner, Anastasia ? Me demande Mme Taylor.

Je fais mine de me baisser pour resserrer mes lacets pour ne pas qu'elle voit les traits de mon visage qui ont perdu de leur sérénité.

_ Du muesli avec un yaourt à la grecque, je marmonne.

Gail ne dit rien mais je sens son regard posé sur moi… Elle sait. Elle sait que mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe. Depuis mon emménagement à l'Eldorado, je ne prends que des toasts et des œufs brouillés avec un café. Le déjeuner typiquement new-yorkais. Quand il m'arrive de prendre le petit-déjeuner typique de ma post-lune de miel, c'est que je déprime. Ça faisait un petit moment que ça n'était pas arrivé…

Sans rien ajouter, je repars dans ma chambre et je décide de prendre mon I-Pod, rangé dans ma table de nuit. Je mets les écouteurs sur mes oreilles et je lance la Playlist de Christian en mode aléatoire.

Ma déesse intérieure grommelle en croisant les bras. Elle me fait la gueule.

_Et alors, j'ai le droit de me faire du mal, si ça me plaît, non ? Ça changera pour une fois !_

J'enfile déjà mes lunettes de soleil pour ne pas avoir à subir les regards de compassion de Gail ou de Sawyer. Ce dernier, sans un mot, me suit, jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Arrivés dans la rue, j'examine, comme tous les matins, la façade de l'Eldorado, en terminant mes échauffements. Je me souviens d'avoir été surprise en découvrant que Christian avait un appartement, dans cet immeuble. Il est tellement différent de ses goûts architecturaux. L'Eldorado n'a rien de moderne. Il est inscrit dans la vieille tradition architecturale new-yorkaise de l'Upper West Side. Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'intérieur de l'appartement, j'avais à mon emménagement, tout de suite reconnu le style de Christian : épuré, simple mais avec des objets de collection d'une valeur inestimable et très hétéroclite. Bizarrement, il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de l'Escala mais je m'y sentais bien. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je le considère comme chez moi mais c'est le lieu où j'habite. Cela fait deux ans et demi que je ne suis chez moi nulle part, mis à part dans ce cimetière de Seattle.

_Merde, ça y est ! Encore ces pensées glauques qui reviennent me hanter…_

Je fais un signe de tête à Sawyer et nous traversons la rue pour rentrer dans Central Park. Je commence à courir doucement et Sawyer se place, comme tous les matins, en retrait derrière moi, dans sa position de garde du corps. Je suis fière de moi et de mes progrès car, au début que je me suis lancée dans le jogging, je rentrais à l'Eldorado, à bout de souffle et trempée, tandis que Sawyer n'était même pas essoufflé. Maintenant, c'est lui qui a du mal à tenir ma cadence.

J'inspire à plein poumon. La pollution de la ville est masquée par la végétation luxuriante. L'été approche et tout est verdoyant. Je sens le soleil qui se lève jouer sur ma peau à travers les feuilles des arbres. A ce tarif-là, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller m'enfermer dans une cabine d'UV, comme les citadins le font. Le bronzage naturel est ce qu'il y a de mieux et c'est tellement plus ressourçant.

Cela fait déjà une demi-heure que je cours et je m'apprête à ralentir ma course pour marcher un peu quand à mes oreilles me parvient la chanson _Your Love is King_. Mon cœur rate un battement. Merde ! Quelle idée ai-je eu de mettre cette playlist ? Sans pouvoir rien y faire, mon cerveau se branche en mode 'Replay' et mes souvenirs défilent… C'était notre chanson… C'était ma sonnerie de téléphone quand il m'appelait. Oh bon sang ! Me voilà repassée en mode maso…

Je fouille sur le coté de mon corsaire où est accroché l'I-Pod pour changer de morceau mais je me trompe de bouton et je remets le morceau au début. D'agacement, une brutale sensation de me défouler prend le dessus. Je retourne en mode sado et je pique un sprint digne de Carl Lewis. Je sais que j'ai pris Sawyer au dépourvu car, lorsque je me retourne pour voir s'il me suit, il est hors de ma vue. Je souris en moi-même… J'ai réussi à garder le contrôle.

Je m'apprête à tourner ma tête pour regarder devant moi mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Je sens que je tape sur quelque chose de dur. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que mes pieds s'emmêlent et que je trébuche. Je ferme les yeux, en attendant l'impact avec le sol mais il ne vient pas. Il y a quelque chose qui amortit ma chute. Enfin ce n'est pas _quelque chose_ mais plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Quelle gourde ! Je suis toujours aussi maladroite !

J'essaie de me relever mais nos jambes et nos bras sont entremêlés. A travers mes lunettes de soleil, j'arrive enfin à distinguer le visage de celui que je viens d'emboutir.

_Oh, merde, merde, merde…_

_ José ?

Je suis en train d'avoir une hallucination. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Central Park à 7 heures du matin ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Sawyer nous a rattrapés et qu'il me soulève pour me remettre sur pied.

_ Ça va, Madame Grey ? me demande-t-il.

José reste ahuri, assis par terre, son appareil photo qu'il a apparemment protégé dans sa chute fermement calé contre son torse.

Je reste muette et stoïque. Sawyer veut l'aider à se relever mais José décline poliment la main qu'il lui offre. Une fois debout, José m'examine de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il me dévisage alors que je retire mes lunettes de soleil. Un éclair traverse son regard. Tout cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais pour moi, cela dure une éternité et j'ai l'impression de passer devant l'Inquisition.

_ Ana ? Finit-il par demander, incrédule.

_ Oui, je lui réponds bêtement en haussant mes épaules. Ça fait un bail, hein ?

Je suis plutôt mal à l'aise et bizarrement, je crois que lui aussi.

_ Tu as changé, me dit-il. Tu es… blonde ?!

_Que lui répondre ? Bah oui, je suis blonde, et alors ? J'ai le droit de changer de couleur, non ?_

Je me souviens que mon désir de vouloir changer avait été la cause d'une vidéo-conférence qui avait duré environ deux heures entre le docteur Flynn et moi. C'était six mois après le décès de Christian. J'étais en pleine dépression. Je croyais pouvoir réussir à relever la tête hors de l'eau à New York mais le manque de mon mari, de l'homme de ma vie était une torture pour mon âme et mon corps. En me regardant dans la glace, je revoyais ses anciennes Soumises. Je revoyais sa pute camée de mère. J'étais perdue. Flynn m'a soutenue dans cette démarche mais pas seulement dans celle-là. Selon lui, je me devais de « reprendre le contrôle de ma vie à tous les niveaux ». C'est ce que j'avais fait. J'avais suivi son conseil à la lettre et le jour même, je m'étais rendue dans le plus grand salon de coiffure de la ville et je m'étais fait décolorée les cheveux.

Quelques secondes silencieuses passent, pendant lesquelles moi aussi je détaille José. Il était un de mes meilleurs amis, autrefois avec Kate. Cela fait plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et il a également fort changé. Il a muri aussi bien dans son allure car il a l'air plus sûr de lui que dans sa carrure. Il fait vraiment homme maintenant. Son torse s'est développé et je peux voir ses muscles qui saillent sous son tee-shirt noir.

_ Toi aussi, tu as changé… je lui lance. Tu t'es fait pousser le bouc ?!

Machinalement, il porte sa main à son menton, comme pour vérifier, si ce que je venais de dire était vrai.

_ Ah ça ? dit-il, bêtement. Oui… ça fait un moment déjà.

_ Tout comme moi avec mes cheveux…

Silence gêné. Je souhaite être une souris pour déguerpir au plus vite… Malheureusement, je ne peux pas donc je prends le contrôle de la conversation.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu es à New York ? Je demande, faisant semblant de m'intéresser.

_ Environ dix jours… Je suis en train de préparer ma prochaine expo.

_ Ah bon, c'est génial ! Où ça ?

_ A l'International Center of Photography…

_ Mais José, c'est… incroyable!

L'International Center of Photography est un des meilleurs musées de la ville. Il renouvelle régulièrement ses expositions et les meilleurs photographes du monde ainsi que les nouveaux espoirs y exposent. Que José y soit admis signifie que sa carrière a pris un sacré tournant…

_ Je vois que tu as fait du chemin, depuis ta première exposition à Seattle…

_ Oui, ça c'est vrai… Il faut dire que ma commande pour l'office de tourisme de Seattle y a été pour beaucoup. Du coup, je me suis spécialisé dans les paysages… bien que j'aimerai refaire des portraits…

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me souviens des portraits de moi qu'il avait fait à mon insu et que Christian en jaloux super possessif et maniaque du contrôle avait immédiatement acheté. Je n'ai jamais aimé être ainsi exposée.

Je décide de détourner la conversation qui prend un virage dangereux.

_ Où loges-tu ? A l'hôtel ?

_ Non, je viens de louer un studio à la frontière de Brooklyn, pas loin du pont qui mène à Wall Street.

Mon cerveau carbure à toute vitesse pour entretenir la conversation. Soudain, je me rappelle une bribe de conversation entre Ethan et Kate à Noël dernier. Ils avaient parlé de José et de sa petite amie… Je ne sais plus son nom…

_ Et comment va… Ophélie ? Tu es ici avec elle ?

_ Tu veux dire Brittany ?

_Merde ! J'ai fait une bourde._

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Le regard de José s'y attarde un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Gênée ou plutôt agacée, je la relâche. A présent, c'est José qui semble mal à l'aise.

_ On s'est séparé en fin d'année dernière…

C'était alors de ça qu'Ethan et Kate avaient parlé ? Il faut dire que je n'avais pas suivi ce qu'ils disaient à ce moment-là car Grace m'avait racontée, des trémolos dans la voix, le premier Noël de Christian chez eux. Elle m'avait expliquée comment il était fasciné par le sapin, comment elle lui avait donné sa première leçon de piano. Son regard plein de question que sa bouche n'osait poser. Pauvre petit garçon traumatisé par les épreuves qu'il avait endurées à quatre ans à peine… J'avais dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'accompagner dans ses larmes, cet instant-là.

Mes traits se décomposent… et cette fois, je remercie José de changer de sujet.

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Il paraît que ta maison d'édition est en plein essor…

Je suis soulagée. Enfin un sujet qui me convient et que je peux maîtriser.

_ Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. En deux ans, la Steele Grey Publishing a eu droit à deux distinctions dans le milieu de l'édition. L'année dernière, on a reçu le prix du meilleur espoir de l'édition indépendante et en début d'année, un de nos auteurs a reçu un prix littéraire. Depuis, les manuscrits affluent. J'ai dû embaucher. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, d'ailleurs. Hier soir, on était encore de train de donner une réception car un de mes meilleurs auteurs en est à son 200 000e tirage. C'est moi qui l'ai découvert…

_ Tu peux être fière… Kate m'a un peu parlé de ta réussite.

_ Tu as vu Kate ?

_ Oui, il y a deux mois. A la maternité… Pour la naissance d'Ava…

_Oh non, la discussion prend vraiment une tournure catastrophique…_

Mais José ne semble pas sans rendre compte ou plutôt si. Il le fait exprès et cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

_ Elle m'a dit que tu allais passer la voir…

_ C'est que… Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je te l'ai dit, je suis débordée avec le boulot. Je ne suis pas revenue à Seattle depuis Noël dernier. Mais j'y retourne dimanche soir. Je passe la semaine là-bas. J'ai des choses à voir avec mon beau-père au sujet de la Grey Enterprises Holding, des réunions, des papiers à signer… Bref. J'espère la voir à ce moment-là.

Comment lui dire que je ne veux pas voir Kate chez elle ? C'est-à-dire, dans _la_ maison que Christian nous avait achetée. Carrick avait raison à ce sujet. En la leur offrant à Elliot et elle, je voulais leur faire plaisir. Ça avait été le cas mais ce présent n'avait fait que m'éloigner encore plus de mon ancienne meilleure amie. J'aurai dû vendre cette maison, tout comme j'avais vendu l'Escala… A présent, à chaque fois que je devais me rendre à Seattle, je trouvais toujours un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à rendre visite à Kate et Elliot chez eux. Et je crois que le coup de grâce avait été donné, lorsqu'à Noël, Kate m'avait fait la surprise de m'accueillir chez nos beaux-parents avec un superbe ventre arrondi qui annonçait un sixième mois de grossesse épanoui. Ça avait été la douche froide pour moi.

_ Tu sais, Ana… Tu lui manques, m'avoue José.

J'ai un pincement au cœur. Oui, peut-être que je devrai prendre sur moi et accueillir le bonheur de Kate, sans la pointe de jalousie qui m'étouffe.

_ Et tu me manques aussi, murmure José, dans un souffle.

Son aveu me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il semble avoir pensé à voix haute mais ne paraît pas gêné de l'avoir dit. Je m'empourpre, comme une ado à qui on ferait un compliment. Ca fait si longtemps que personne ne m'a pas dit des mots comme ça.

_ Tu sais, Ana, j'ai toujours espéré qu'après la mort de Christian, tu finisses par me donner de tes nouvelles. Mais rien du tout... Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes messages sur ton répondeur, ni à mes SMS… J'ai l'impression que tu veux m'éviter. J'ai eu de tes nouvelles par Ray mais, lui aussi, se plaint du peu de temps que tu lui accordes au téléphone. Quand tu lui téléphones… et que ce n'est pas lui qui doit t'appeler. En espérant qu'il arrive à t'avoir au téléphone. Il en parle souvent à mon père. Il ne comprend pas et, d'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul…

_Oh non, ça y est ! Voilà pourquoi je suis si peu heureuse de revoir José ! Je savais qu'on arriverait rapidement à cet instant lourd de reproche concernant ma fuite en avant, après la mort de Christian. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas libre de faire mes propres choix ? Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, après tout ? Je fais ce que je veux !_

Je sens la colère monter en moi. Il faut que je me contrôle. J'aimerai avoir un peu d'aide de la part de ma conscience. Cependant, depuis deux ans et demi, elle ne s'est plus manifestée. A sa place, ma déesse intérieure entame une danse du ventre. Je crois qu'elle l'a achevée pour de bon.

_Putain, j'hallucine !_

_ Ecoute, José, je dis posément, en essayant de garder mon self-control, les choses ne sont pas si simples que ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ma vie a changé.

_ Ce n'était pas un reproche, Ana. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'en tant qu'ami je suis là. Je ne t'ai pas oublié…

_ Mais moi aussi je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je te le jure. C'est juste que j'ai été prise dans une spirale infernale, en reprenant l'entreprise de Christian et en créant ma propre boîte d'édition. J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me contacter mais après j'ai changé de portable et j'ai perdu ton numéro…

Je croise les doigts intérieurement pour que mon mensonge paraisse plausible.

_ Tu aurais pu le demander à Ray. Il l'a.

Zut ! José n'a pas mordu à l'appât. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise menteuse.

Il sort du sac qui traîne à ses pieds un calepin dont il déchire une feuille et accroupit, me note dessus son numéro.

Je le dévisage et le détaille. Cette position… J'en ai des frissons et mon imagination gambade. Je l'imagine avec un jean délavé et un tee-shirt moulant blanc… Ma déesse intérieure se met à faire la roue et entame un strip-tease autour d'une barre et se lance dans des figures de pole dance.

_Mais non, enfin ! José n'a jamais été mon type. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !_

Il se lève, enfin, à mon plus grand soulagement.

_ Tiens, me dit-il. Et ne le perd pas, ok ? Et pour te faire pardonner de ton silence radio, pendant plus de deux ans, j'aimerai que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi.

_Quoi ?!_

_ Je ne sais pas…

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je suis encore sonnée de ce que j'ai ressenti, en le voyant à genou devant moi, il y a encore quelques secondes.

_ Tu n'as pas d'excuses, cette fois-ci, me dit-il d'un ton ferme qui m'étonne. Ce soir, c'est possible ?

_ Oh non, pas ce soir. J'ai déjà un truc de prévu.

Ma déesse se met à se trémousser, en se léchant les babines, à la simple idée de mon 'truc de prévu'.

_ Demain soir, alors ? Tu ne peux pas refuser ! Surtout, si tu pars dimanche pour Seattle.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour refuser mais je ne peux réprimer cette vision de ce que je pourrai faire de lui dans une chambre rouge.

_Et merde, merde, merde et remerde !_

_ Ok, pour samedi soir, je lâche.

Ma déesse intérieure est à genou, en train de faire la révérence.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_

_ Je te laisse m'appeler pour que tu me dises à quelle heure il faut que je vienne te chercher et que tu me donnes ton adresse exacte.

Je hoche la tête. Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse valable pour ne pas être disponible demain soir. En plus de ça, je ne suis _pas_ disponible demain soir ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? José semble se rendre compte de mon débat intérieur car, alors qu'il range son appareil photo dans sa sacoche, il me lance :

_ Et surtout n'essaie pas de te défiler ! Tu as accepté, alors tu viens. Pas d'excuse bidon cette fois-ci, Ana ! Sinon, je me verrai contraint de faire un sitting devant la Steele Grey Publishing jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par dîner avec moi.

Je finis par marmonner un « d'accord, salut ! ». Je remets mes lunettes sur mon nez et je fais demi-tour.

_ On rentre, je dis à Sawyer, qui avait attendu en retrait.

Je me remets à courir. Au bout de trois foulées, mes yeux se tournent vers José.

_ A demain ! Et n'oublie pas surtout ! me dit-il.

Il finit par partir dans la direction opposée et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de descendre vers ses fesses.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé !_

Ma déesse intérieure m'applaudit.

Non mais je suis la reine des connes ! Je ne ressens rien pour José. Ce n'est qu'un ami. Un vieil ami… qui est apparu au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il découvre la vérité sur la nouvelle Ana.

Sinon, pourquoi laisserais-je un fossé se creuser entre ma famille, mes amis et moi ?

Il faut que je parle à Flynn. Lui aussi, cela fait un sacré bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas contacté. Je n'ai pas non plus répondu à ses messages me demandant si j'allais bien. J'ai annulé au moins trois vidéo-conférence avec lui… Je crois que je devrai lui rendre visite à Seattle.

Ma rencontre avec José m'a déstabilisée plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que mon ancienne et nouvelle vie se côtoient. Je joue avec le feu.

Je regarde ma montre. Déjà 7h30 ! Je suis en retard. Je pique un sprint et le pauvre Sawyer a bien du mal à me rattraper.

Arrivée à l'Eldorado, je me dépêche de prendre ma douche. Je pensais que cela me ferait du bien mais je n'arrive pas à chasser José de ma tête. Je me sèche en vitesse les cheveux. Je décide de les laisser détacher pour aujourd'hui. J'enfile ma robe noire et ma veste de tailleur de la même couleur. Je me maquille rapidement, en terminant par mon rouge à lèvres.

Un rouge pute à la Mrs Robinson.

_Mince !_

Je viens d'avoir une révélation. Je me regarde dans le miroir, l'air hagard. C'est vrai que je lui ressemble. Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec mes cheveux.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel ?_

Non, je ne ressemble en rien à Elena Lincoln. Premièrement, je ne suis pas une pédophile. Deuxièmement…

Je me mets à me creuser les méninges pour trouver une autre différence. Mon cœur s'emballe sous le coup de la peur car je n'en trouve pas.

Ah si ! Je ne suis pas une meurtrière…

Il y a un an, les gros titres de Seattle s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie ''L'assassin de Christian Grey, retrouvé mort dans sa cellule''. Oui, Jack Hyde avait été liquidé, on ne sait comment. Querelle de prisonnier ? L'enquête n'avait rien donné. Toutefois, Welch s'était montré plus astucieux que la Police et à partir d'anciens dossiers de Christian, il avait trouvé qu'un ancien Soumis de Mrs Robinson était gardien de prison dans les quartiers de Hyde. Drôle de coïncidence… Qui pour moi n'en était pas une.

Non, je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Bien que si je pouvais remonter le temps et revenir dans cet entrepôt, je ne lui pointerais plus mon revolver sur son genou mais en plein dans son cœur, comme il l'avait fait pour Christian.

Mes mains se resserrent autour du lavabo et les jointures de mes doigts blanchissent.

Non, je n'ai peut-être pas tué Hyde et sa mort, bien que je fus heureuse de l'apprendre, ne m'a aucunement libérée de mes chaînes, ni de ma culpabilité, ni de mes cauchemars, ni de cette vie que j'aurai aimé si différente.

Des larmes de colère se dessinent aux coins de mes yeux que j'ai bien du mal à refouler. Hargneusement, je retire le rouge à lèvres que je venais de mettre à l'aide d'un coton imbibée de lotion démaquillante.

_Non, je ne suis pas Mrs Robinson !_

Je me hâte de regagner la cuisine. Mme Taylor y est encore occupée.

_ Vous n'avez pas à me préparer autant, Gail, lui dis-je, un peu sèchement.

Elle se retourne vers moi, un peu étonnée de la froideur de mon ton. Elle est en train de ranger dans le congélateur les plats qu'elle m'a préparée pour ce week-end.

_ Excusez-moi.

Ma voix se radoucit. Il faut que je me contrôle. Elle n'y est pour rien dans le combat que je me livre intérieurement.

_ Excusez-moi, je répète. C'est juste que je ne serai peut-être pas souvent présente ce week-end. Je ne veux pas que vous cuisiniez pour rien.

_ Ce n'est pas un souci, Anastasia. J'ai tout mis au congélateur. Vous aurez de quoi manger à votre retour à New York.

_ Merci, Gail. C'est juste que dès fois, j'aimerai me remettre à cuisiner.

_ Mais en avez-vous au moins le temps ? me demande-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un moment.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Vous avez raison, je finis par admettre.

Je m'installe à la table de la salle à manger qui jouxte la cuisine et qui donne sur Central Park. Mme Taylor y a déjà installé mon petit-déjeuner. Je vois que du courrier m'attend. Je regarde les enveloppes et je tombe sur une de couleur rose. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant. C'est une lettre de Kate.

A ce moment, Mme Taylor sort de la cuisine.

_ J'ai fini, Anastasia. Je vais aller dans mon appartement pour préparer mes valises, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

Je la fixe. Mes pensées sont ailleurs.

_ Si vous avez besoin, je suis à côté.

Il est vrai que les appartements de Sawyer et des Taylor sont, comme à l'Escala, contigus au mien.

_ Ça ira, merci. Je me débrouillerai

Mme Taylor est prête à s'en aller.

_ J'ai un rendez-vous, ce soir, Gail. La clé est toujours à sa place habituelle ?

Elle se retourne, le visage impassible.

_ Oui, Anastasia. J'y ai fait le ménage, comme à mon habitude et je les ai rangées à leur place.

_ Très bien.

Elle s'apprête à repartir, lorsque je lui parle à nouveau.

_ Je suis désolée, Gail, je dis d'un ton confus, de n'avoir pas pensé que vos congés tombent en pleine période scolaire, pour Sophie.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Anastasia. Elle n'a que dix ans. Nous nous sommes débrouillés avec l'école. Ils enverront par mail ses cours et ses devoirs. Nous ne pouvions pas lui faire rater une occasion de voir sa mère à Seattle. Elle la voit si peu souvent.

_ Je vous promets d'être plus attentive à cela, la prochaine fois.

Mme Taylor me regarde encore surprise de ma conversation qui vient de passer du coq à l'âne. Elle finit par me laisser seule, en me saluant.

Je reste un long moment à tourner entre mes doigts la réplique de Charlie Tango. Le modèle grandeur nature est en train de moisir à l'héliport de Seattle. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le vendre et encore maintenant, je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en séparer, même si je sais pertinemment que je ne passerai jamais mon brevet de pilote…

Dans ma tête, tout se bouscule. J'ai l'impression qu'à l'intérieur Docteur Jeckyll et Mr Hyde se livrent un combat sans merci. Soudain, je me mets à rire toute seule. Un rire nerveux. Hyde… je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement…

Mon regard se reporte sur l'enveloppe couleur rose bonbon et mon rire nerveux s'arrête. Je l'ouvre. Il s'agit du faire-part de baptême d'Ava. Elliot et Kate l'ont prévu pour le 4 juillet prochain. Le jour de l'indépendance… Sur la lettre est indiqué que Mia et Ethan seront la marraine et le parrain. Mon cœur se serre.

Pourquoi, soudain, suis-je si triste de cette constatation ? Oui, il est logique que Kate ne m'ait pas proposée d'être la marraine. Nous n'avons quasiment plus aucun contact, d'une part et d'autre part, peut-être craignait-elle de me le demander ? Elle sait que la perte de mon Petit Pois a été une épreuve aussi grande à surmonter que la perte de Christian. Elle a dû avoir peur de ma réaction, si elle me l'avait demandée. Soudain, je réalise l'étrangeté de la situation. Kate m'a envoyée le faire-part, alors qu'elle sait que je viens à Seattle. Elle n'a donc pas l'intention de venir me voir chez Grace et Carrick… Je suis troublée.

Ce matin, mon passé m'est revenue en plein fouet. Il est revenu, comme un boomerang, aussi violemment que si je l'avais lancé au loin de toutes mes forces. José, maintenant Kate…

Je comprends que je leur ai fait du mal mais que je me suis blessée moi-même aussi.

Soudain, les larmes jaillissent et coulent le long de mes joues. Je viens de retourner le faire-part. Il y a la photo de Kate et Elliot qui tiennent Ava, dans leurs bras. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Elle est magnifique. Sur cette photo s'exprime un bonheur parfait. Un bonheur que moi aussi un jour j'ai frôlé du bout des doigts. Un bonheur que j'ai perdu à jamais et que ma conduite m'en éloigne encore un peu plus, chaque jour…

oOoOoOoOoO

_ Madame Grey ?

Je suis dans mon bureau et je suis encore une fois dans mes pensées, après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce matin.

_ Oh, pardon Hannah. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Lorsque j'ai cassé le contrat de rachat de la SIP, j'ai demandé à Hannah, ma stagiaire, si elle désirait avoir une promotion. Elle a accepté d'emblée. Elle a fait ses cartons encore plus vite que moi. A présent, elle est mon assistante personnelle.

_ C'est sûr qu'avec la réception d'hier, il y a de quoi être un peu fatiguée, non ? Vous avez beaucoup travaillé pour que tout soit parfait.

_ Oui, sûrement mais vous m'avez beaucoup aidé…

Nous nous relançons dans le planning de la semaine prochaine afin de dispatcher le travail à tous les éditeurs, durant mon absence mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Tout se mélange dans mon esprit… Kate, José, Ava… et aussi mon rendez-vous de ce soir. Cette journée est vraiment des plus bizarres.

Je regarde l'heure sur la pendule de mon bureau. Il est à peine 10 heures. Bon sang, que cette journée va être longue…

Hannah semble avoir lu dans mes pensées et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose.

_ Un café latte comme toujours ? demande-t-elle.

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête. Voilà pourquoi j'apprécie Hannah. Elle s'est vite fait à mes habitudes.

Dès qu'elle sort de mon bureau, je profite pour allumer mon Blackberry et je prends dans mon sac à mains, le numéro de José. Je vérifie sur mon téléphone, qu'au passage je n'ai nullement changé, dans mon répertoire, que son numéro est le même qu'avant.

Je finis après quelques hésitations à lui envoyer un SMS.

'TIENS VOILA MON NUMERO. DEMAIN SOIR, A 20H DEVANT L'ELDORADO.'

Je l'envoie sans le relire mais en le faisant, je trouve que mon SMS a l'air froid et impersonnel. Je me mords la lèvre. Tant pis…

Soudain mon portable émit un 'Bip'. José a répondu immédiatement.

'OK. JE VOIS QUE T'AS PAS CHANGE DE NUMERO. JE M'EN DOUTAIS. JE T'ATTENDRAI POUR 20H MAIS POSE PAS DE LAPIN, COMPRIS ? SINON JE MONTE TE CHERCHER A TON APPART PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES, GARDE DU CORPS OU PAS P'

Un frisson me parcourt. Je relis le SMS que je viens de recevoir au moins trois fois et je vérifie bien le numéro. Si le SMS n'était pas signe José, j'aurai cru être revenue dans le passé, à une autre époque, à lire le message d'un autre homme... C'est un SMS digne de Christian… José semble avoir bien changé.

Ma déesse intérieure se trémousse face à ma vision d'un José à genou, tête baissée devant moi.

_Beurk, mais quelle idée ?!_

' T'INQUIETES'

J'envoie la réponse. Toujours aussi froide et impersonnelle. José semble déterminé.

Je sursaute lorsque je reçois deux secondes plus tard sa réponse.

' A DEMAIN ALORS. J'AI HATE…'

Son SMS me laisse perplexe. J'espère qu'en acceptant ce rendez-vous, José ne croit pas que je lui tends une perche… C'est loin d'être le cas. Je compte me racheter, en tant qu'amie. Simplement en tant qu'amie. Il faudra que je me montre claire, dès le départ, je crois.

Cependant, ma déesse intérieure se rit de moi, à peine vêtue, en sifflant un air provocateur, alors qu'elle joue à la balançoire faite de lianes.

Je reprends mon Blackberry et j'envoie un autre message à José.

'A DEMAIN. BONNE JOURNEE…BIZ'

J'appuie sur 'envoyer'.

_Mais putain de bordel de merde !( je crois n'avoir jamais autant pensé de toute ma vie à autant de gros mots en si peu de temps) Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Tu es dingue, ma pauvre Ana ! Tu te fourres dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou…_

Je me saisis à nouveau au 'Bip' de mon téléphone.

'BONNE JOURNEE A TOI AUSSI. JE SUIS HEUREUX DE TE REVOIR ENFIN. BIZ'

Je range rageusement mon Blackberry dans mon sac et en le mettant sur silencieux. Ça m'évitera de vouloir encore envoyer des conneries. Je m'accoude à mon bureau et je passe mes mains sur mon front. Pour ne pas améliorer les choses, je commence à avoir un sacré mal de crâne à force de cogiter.

Hannah arrive enfin avec mon café. Je crois que je vais lui demander d'aller me chercher de l'aspirine.

Oui, la journée s'annonce vraiment interminable…

oOoOoOoOoO

Je suis dans ma chambre en train de me préparer pour ma soirée, un verre de bordeaux millésimé à la main. Je suis presque prête. Je me regarde dans la psyché que j'ai placée dans un coin. J'ai pour seul vêtement un corset noir, une culotte de la même couleur ainsi qu'un porte-jarretelle et des collants. Pas mal. Je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de me tresser les cheveux.

Je pose mon verre sur la commode et je relis une dernière fois le dossier de mon 'rendez-vous'. Welch a fait du bon travail encore cette fois-ci et en plus de ça il est super discret. Il n'a pas perdu les habitudes qu'il avait prises du temps de Christian. Je relis vite fait les infos.

Robert Connelly, 26 ans… Il est du New Jersey. Il est arrivé à New York, il y a deux mois. Une licence d'histoire… Il travaille dans un bar, faute de trouver un job dans sa branche… Une sœur de 21 ans restée au pays avec ses parents. Déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine… Aucune maladie…

Il devrait faire l'affaire. Du moins pour un temps… Jusqu'à ce que les remords me bouffent et que je rompe le contrat…

Le contrat. Je l'examine une dernière fois. Mes avocats ont fait attention que tout soit dans les règles. Ils sont aussi professionnels que Welch. J'examine avec attention les clauses particulières, ce que Rob souhaite faire ou pas. Il a l'air un peu plus disposé que certains de mes précédents… ça risque d'être intéressant.

Je m'assois sur le lit pour mettre mes talons aiguilles.

Ma déesse intérieure trépigne d'impatience. Elle est aussi excitée qu'une gamine qui va déballer son cadeau de Noël.

Soudain, brusque retour à la réalité. Mon téléphone vient de biper. Je croyais l'avoir mis sur silencieux. Encore un SMS de José…

_Oh non, commence pas comme ça, mon vieux sinon demain soir, je me barre à l'autre bout du pays et tu pourras encore attendre devant l'Eldorado, un sacré bout de temps avant de t'apercevoir que j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou._

Cependant, ma curiosité l'emporte et je lis son message :

'SLT. DEMAIN HABILLE-TOI DECONTRACTE. RESTO ITALIEN, CA TE VA ? BONNE SOIREE.'

J'hésite une fraction de seconde mais je me résous tout de même à lui répondre.

'CA MARCHE.'

Simple, court et efficace. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me harceler toute la soirée. J'ai autre chose à faire.

J'éteins mon Blackberry que je laisse sur le lit. Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre, quand, soudain, une force me ramène vers la commode. J'ouvre le dernier tiroir. Je ne peux me passer de ce rituel à chaque début de week-end où je suis accompagnée. J'en sors un vieux jean délavé et un maillot blanc. Ceux de Christian… Peu après son enterrement, je suis retournée à l'Escala. J'y ai pris les choses qui avaient le plus de valeur à mes yeux. Et ses vêtements en faisaient partie. Mme Jones, à l'époque, ne les avait pas encore lavés. Je ne compte plus le temps que j'ai passé à sentir ses habits. A en récolter le moindre effluve qui me ferait penser à Christian, qui me ferait croire, pendant quelques secondes qu'il n'est pas parti pour toujours.

A présent, je continue à enfouir mon nez dedans mais je ne sens plus rien. Le temps a tout balayé, son odeur s'est évaporée, comme tout le reste. Je suis prise de violents tremblements et je me balance en serrant contre moi les affaires de Christian. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Je n'ai même pas encore passé une seule nuit avec Rob que je suis déjà rongée par le remords. J'ai replongé. Je m'y étais pourtant interdit. Ça sera le dixième… le dixième en à peine deux ans…

Que dirait Christian, s'il me voyait ? Me mépriserait-il ? Me comprendrait-il ? Je ne sais pas. Je me dégoûte.

Je crois qu'il est temps que je reprenne sérieusement ma thérapie avec le docteur Flynn. Il m'a déjà dit que je n'ai pas à me culpabiliser. C'est mon processus de deuil. C'est certes un peu inattendu mais pas irrationnel. En reproduisant le schéma que j'ai connu, je fais ainsi un peu revivre Christian. Le fait que je veuille garder le contrôle, une manière de canaliser ma colère dirigée contre lui, de me défouler. Il m'a abandonnée, alors que l'on avait tout l'avenir devant nous. Pourquoi le destin est-il aussi injuste ?

J'étouffe un cri de tristesse en pressant contre ma bouche le tee-shirt de Christian.

J'attends quelques instants que cette vague de chagrin, de culpabilité, mêlée de colère et de désespoir, retombe enfin. Je me lève et j'avale d'une traite le reste de mon verre que j'avais à peine touché.

J'inspire un grand coup et je rentre avec assurance dans la Chambre rouge de la Douleur… Ma Chambre de la Douleur. Elle est identique à celle de l'Escala. C'est moi qui l'ai aménagée. C'était autrefois une chambre et je peux dire que la première fois que j'ai visité l'Eldorado j'ai été très surprise de découvrir que Christian n'ait pas de pièce destinée à sa distraction préférée. Voilà pourquoi, il passait si peu de temps à New York… Il n'y recevait pas ses Soumises.

Mon Soumis, lui, est déjà en position. Il se dépêche de baisser la tête, en m'entendant rentrer. A genou, les mains sur les cuisses, le regard posé au sol près de mes pieds. Je referme la porte et je me mets à le détailler. Il semble parfait, les cheveux aussi cuivrés que Christian, la même morphologie. Bien qu'il n'égalise en rien la beauté de l'homme qui a emporté mon cœur dans sa tombe.

_ Lève la tête mais ne me regarde pas, Rob.

Il s'exécute immédiatement. Il a déjà appartenu à deux Dominantes avant moi. Il semble docile. Ça me plaît. Je continue à le regarder, en tournant autour de lui, comme une louve en chasse. Je lui ai fait porter le même style de vêtements que Christian mettait dans notre salle de jeu. Il y a un peu de ressemblance, c'est vrai. Sauf ses yeux… Ils sont marrons et je ne retrouve pas le gris argent aussi froid et tranchant que le métal de mon cinquante nuances. Je le savais pourtant, lorsque nous avions signé le contrat la semaine dernière. Une pointe de déception traverse mon regard.

Je mets la musique de l'I-Pod en route sur la chaîne HI-FI. Les baffles commencent à résonner d'un air lugubre et sinistre. Le son de l'orgue me glace et me réchauffe en même temps. Je viens de mettre 'Toccata et Fugue en ré mineur' de Jean-Sébastien Bach.

Je commence à sortir de la commode ce dont j'aurai besoin. Je prends un foulard de soie noir. Je compte lui bander les yeux pour ne pas les voir. Je pense que je vais en prendre un deuxième pour le bâillonner. Sur le contrat, il a noté que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

_ Dis-moi quel est le mot d'alerte ? Je demande, en me penchant vers lui pour lui masquer les yeux.

_ Rouge.

_ Rouge, qui ? Je demande sèchement.

_ Rouge, Madame Grey.

A cet instant, je m'énerve. Je prends la cravache qui trône sur la commode et je lui assène un coup sur la joue.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

_ Pardon, Mademoiselle Steele. J'avais oublié…

_ Je t'ai dit qu'une fois que tu serais chez moi, du vendredi soir au dimanche soir, tu m'appellerais Mademoiselle Steele ! C'est compris ?

_ Oui, Mademoiselle Steele. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

_ J'y compte bien. Mais de toute façon, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de recommencer ton erreur.

Je prends le deuxième foulard et je le bâillonne. Je sers fort et j'entends Rob étouffer un petit cri de douleur. Je jubile… Ma déesse intérieure se régale du spectacle…

_ Comme tu ne peux plus parler, le signal d'alerte sera un claquement de doigt de ta main droite. Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Rob s'exécute.

_ Je pense quand même qu'avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, une petite punition te fera le plus grand bien…

J'examine aux murs les cannes qui sont accrochées. Oui je dois l'avouer, en tant que Dominante les cannes ma plaisent. C'est plus violent que la cravache.

_Oui, je sais, en deux ans et demi, j'ai beaucoup changé. En mal certainement… Mais qu'y puis-je ? _

Lorsque je me rapproche de Rob, toujours en position de Soumis, j'ai le souvenir de Christian qui m'assaille. Mais celui-ci se transforme brusquement en la vision que j'ai eu ce matin de José, dans la même position.

Abasourdie, j'en lâche ma canne. Rob ne bouge pas mais je me doute qu'il doit se demander ce que je fous. Je dois d'ailleurs l'avertir de partir demain soir, au lieu de dimanche.

Ma déesse intérieure s'est arrêtée elle aussi, d'un coup. Elle est pétrifiée. Ma conscience vient de sortir de sa tombe. Elle n'est pas belle à voir, d'une couleur verdâtre, pleine de toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux… Mais elle est de retour. Soudain, ma déesse intérieure se met en position de combat, tel une catcheuse et s'élance vers ma conscience.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ca fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis dans ma salle de jeux et voilà que déjà mon plaisir s'étiole. Je peste contre moi-même.

Hargneusement, j'empoigne la canne et je demande à Rob de se mettre à quatre pattes. Je grimpe d'un mouvement félin sur son dos, je lève mon bras et m'apprête à le frapper…

Ce soir, le pauvre Rob va souffrir. Souffrir comme je souffre de me sentir seule, d'être jalouse de Kate, de faire ses choses que je vais regretter demain, de laisser José revenir dans ma vie, avant que je lui permette de prendre du plaisir et qu'ayant enfin déversé ma colère et ma frustration sur lui, je puisse enfin me permettre d'éprouver du plaisir à mon tour…

**NdA : L'Eldorado ainsi que l'International Center of Photography existent réellement.**

**Je tiens à remercier Fleur d'Ange et Laurence (tu t'es bien débrouillée car j'ai vu ta review :D) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Si tout le monde pouvait prendre quelques instants pour faire comme vous, ce serait merveilleux !**

**Voilà, pour ce chapitre qui au passage m'a donné bien du fil à retordre. Trois jours pour l'écrire, ça n'a pas été de la tarte. Mais bon voilà où je souhaitais vous mener. Quand j'ai lu la fin de « 50 nuances plus claires », c'est ce que je pensais qu'EL James aurait écrit… Faire d'Ana une Dominante… Bon, au final, elle accorde à ses deux héros une fin heureuse méritée mais moi, cela ne m'a pas entièrement satisfaite. Donc c'est à partir de ce chapitre et cette Ana Dominatrice que j'ai voulu écrire cette fic. Il reste d'ailleurs encore un chapitre à écrire. Ma fic n'est pas terminée.**

**Merci à celles qui me lisent et suivent ma fic, bien qu'elle diffère beaucoup de celles que vous avez déjà dû lire… Un plus grand merci encore à celles ou ceux qui prendront le temps de reviewer.**

**Je pense écrire l'épilogue, après Noël, donc je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël en avance et j'espère que le Père Noël vous apportera ce que vous avez commandé. Mais désolé de vous décevoir, les filles, je ne crois pas que Christian Grey vous attendra au pied du sapin le 25 au matin, même si vous avez été super sages ! p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, après ma journée de travail. La préparation de l'exposition se présente bien et j'en suis content. Je regarde par la fenêtre de mon studio. J'arrive à distinguer un petit bout du pont de Brooklyn. Le soleil baisse lentement, en cette soirée de mai. Les jours s'allongent de plus en plus. La luminosité est superbe et permettrait d'effectuer quelques belles prises de vue dans la ville mais je n'ai pas envie de finir ma soirée à prendre d'autres photos. Il faut encore que je mette sur mon ordinateur les centaines que j'ai prises aujourd'hui.

Je dépose mon sac, contenant mes appareils photos. J'allume mon ordinateur portable et mets la carte mémoire pour importer mes nouvelles images. En attendant, je m'assois sur le canapé-lit et je regarde le mur. J'admire la seule chose que j'ai ramenée à New-York : les photos d'Ana que j'ai prises, il y a presque trois ans déjà.

Je me souviens du livreur qui est venu me les apporter chez moi, peu après l'enterrement de Christian Grey. Il n'y avait aucun mot, rien qui les accompagnait mais je savais très bien que c'était Ana qui me les avait renvoyés. Je ne les ai plus jamais exposées. Je n'ai plus eu l'intention de les vendre à qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas qu'un nouveau Christian Grey décide de me les racheter à un prix qui dépasse l'entendement.

Je me souviens de ma première exposition à Seattle. La jalousie de cet homme à balayer l'amitié qui nous liait Ana et moi. En achetant ses photos, il espérait prouver que c'était lui qui avait gagné la partie. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu ils jouaient tous les deux, ce soir-là mais je savais que l'intérêt que me portait Ana était factice. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique raison : celle de faire enrager ce Grey…

J'avais très vite compris que je n'avais aucun moyen de gagner la partie contre lui. C'était couru d'avance. C'est pour ça que je me suis éclipsé de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décède. C'est à son enterrement que j'ai compris, en voyant Ana, qu'elle l'avait vraiment aimé. Je l'ai longuement observée, pendant la cérémonie. Je souffrais autant qu'elle souffrait, en devinant sa détresse. J'aurais tout fait pour la consoler. J'aurais tout donné pour être avec elle.

Hélas, mon maigre espoir de la voir revenir vers moi, après cette tragédie s'est vite envolé. Plus de nouvelles, aucune réponse à mes messages… J'étais perdu.

C'est à ce moment-là que je peux avouer que Kate s'est comportée en véritable amie. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de prendre du large avec Ana, de la laisser revenir vers nous de son plein gré. Elle m'avait dit de laisser faire le temps.

J'ai essayé de me détacher d'elle, de ne plus y penser mais c'était comme demander à un aveugle de voir. Même ma rencontre avec Brittany ne m'a pas apporté de salut. Je croyais qu'en vivant une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre, je finirais par l'oublier. Que des conneries ! C'est mon obsession pour Ana qui a fait capoter ma relation avec Brittany. Elle s'est vite aperçue qu'en dépit de tous mes efforts, je ne l'aimerais jamais autant qu'elle.

Soudain, un 'ping' émit par ma boîte de réception de mail me réveille de ma torpeur et de mes pensées. J'ouvre le message et je le lis attentivement. Deux minutes plus tard, mon IPhone sonne. Je décroche.

_ Allô ?

_ Salut José, c'est Kate.

_ Oui, je sais. J'ai vu ton numéro s'afficher.

_ Ça va ?

_ Ouais, ça va. Tu as vu mon SMS ?

_ Bien sûr. Je suis super contente que tu aies réussi à parler à Ana. Ça n'a pas été facile…

_ Ça c'est clair. Ca faisait dix jours que je traînais dans Central Park, en espérant qu'on se croise et que ça passe pour du hasard. Mais aujourd'hui, ça a marché. Je peux même te dire que c'est elle qui m'est rentrée dedans…

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Noël dernier…

_ Elle a l'air d'aller bien…

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Je te dis qu'elle 'a l'air'. Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle allait bien. En fait, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas reconnue. Tu m'avais caché qu'elle s'était teinte en blonde !

_ Je n'allais pas tout te dire non plus ! Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'avais exagéré les choses. Bon, sinon mis à part ça ?

_ J'ai réussi à l'inviter à dîner, demain soir…

_ Et elle a accepté ?

_ Ouais, mais non sans mal.

_ Attends, mais c'est déjà une super bonne nouvelle ! Tu te rends compte, elle laisse quand même tomber son Soumis pour passer une soirée avec toi !

_ Je sais, Kate, mais ne brûle pas les étapes. Elle a dit 'oui' mais je ne serai soulagé que lorsqu'elle montrera le bout de son nez demain…

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra. Tu as déjà fait le principal. Maintenant que tu es revenu dans sa vie, elle ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Tu devrais lui envoyer un SMS pour dire où vous allez dîner demain…

_ Je préfèrerai lui faire la surprise…

_ José, tu ne connais pas la nouvelle Ana dominatrice… C'est elle qui voudra choisir un endroit qu'elle connaît. Où comptes-tu l'emmener ?

_ Je pense à un restaurant chic et étoilé… mais tu devras m'aider. J'ai beau commencé à être connu en tant que photographe, je ne peux pas payer ce genre de resto sans me ruiner !

_ Je crois que tu ferais mieux de faire plus simple. Emmène-là dans un endroit abordable. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a plus mis les pieds dans un endroit où l'addition ne s'élève qu'à 80 dollars, depuis longtemps! Va dans un resto italien… Je sais qu'elle aimait ça avant. Fais-lui oublier l'espace d'un soir la Madame Grey. Fais la redevenir Anastasia Steele de Portland, pendant quelques heures…

_ Tu as peut-être raison…

_ Envoie-lui un SMS tout de suite ! Il est déjà tard. Son Soumis doit déjà être chez elle. On verra si elle te répond…

Aussitôt, je m'exécute aux ordres de Mme Katherine Kavanagh Grey.

'SLT. DEMAIN HABILLE-TOI DECONTRACTE. RESTO ITALIEN, CA TE VA ? BONNE SOIREE.'

J'envoie le SMS à Ana. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends l'accusé de réception de mon message, suivi quelques instants après par sa réponse. Mon cœur fait un triple saut périlleux dans ma poitrine.

_Alors ? me demande Kate. Elle t'a répondu ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_ Elle dit 'ça marche'.

_ Super ! Elle t'a répondu même si elle n'est pas seule à l'Eldorado. Tu te rends compte ?

_ Ne t'emballe pas trop Kate. Ça ne veut rien dire…

_ Mais elle t'a quand même répondu ! Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas faite, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. Au fait, tu as reçu mon mail ?

_ Oui, j'étais occupé à le lire quand tu m'as appelée.

_ Bien. C'était les dernières infos de Welch. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire grand-chose de ça. Je ne pense pas qu'on en saura plus avec lui qu'avec les autres.

_ Katherine Kavanagh, auras-tu un jour l'obligeance de me dire comment tu as réussi à ce qu'on te donne toutes ces infos ?

_ Taratata… Une bonne journaliste ne doit jamais dévoilé ses secrets… Mais disons que depuis que j'ai moi-même endossé le nom de Grey, ça m'a permis d'ouvrir de nombreuses portes qui me restaient closes autrefois.

_ Je comprends. Et que veux-tu que je fasse de ces infos ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Profite qu'Ana part une semaine à Seattle pour fouiller. Pourquoi ne te rapprocherais-tu pas de ce Rob Connelly ? Il n'a pas l'air de s'épanouir dans son job de barman. Peut-être serait-il content de devenir le premier assistant du nouveau photographe à la mode, fraîchement débarqué à New-York ?

_ Tu sais que notre opération sauvetage risque de capoter, si Ana se doute de quelque chose…

_ Je sais, José. C'était juste une idée en l'air… Essaie de lui parler du baptême d'Ava. Ça risque de la mettre mal à l'aise mais essaie de savoir si elle compte me voir à Seattle.

_ Je vais essayer. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, quand je lui ai parlé de toi.

_ C'est vrai que ça va être dur de la réconcilier avec son passé mais il faut tout tenter. Et je t'en supplie, José, ne fais pas tout foirer, cette fois-ci. Ne buvez pas trop tous les deux…

Je reste silencieux au bout du fil. Oui, je sais comment j'avais été, à mon insu, celui qui avait rapproché Ana et Christian Grey, un soir de beuverie dans un bar. Je me souviens de ce soir où nous fêtions la réussite des examens de fin d'étude de Kate et d'Ana. Je me souviens qu'on avait tous trop bu. Je me souviens que dehors, j'avais failli l'embrasser… Et je me souviens de l'intervention de Christian Grey. J'avais perdu Ana pour toujours, ce soir-là.

_ José ?

La voix de Kate me ramène à la réalité.

_ Tu crois que si ce soir-là, je n'avais pas fait le con… Je veux dire que si Ana et moi, on n'avait pas bu autant… Ça aurait pu être différent ?

Kate semble hésiter avant de répondre.

_ Je ne sais pas, José, et je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais. Même sans ça, Ana a tout de suite été accro à Christian.

_ Et tu as vu, à cause de lui, ce qu'elle est devenu aujourd'hui ? Merde, Kate ! J'ai eu beau avoir du mal à te croire, quand tu m'as raconté la vérité à propos d'Ana et de Grey, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête son image… Anastasia Grey ne ressemble en rien à Anastasia Steele.

_ Mais tu l'aimes quand même ?

_ Bien sûr que oui. Quelle question ! Ce qu'elle est ne change rien à mes sentiments…

_ Alors, tiens-toi prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle finisse enfin par partager les mêmes sentiments pour toi.

_ Oui, je suis prêt…

_ A tout ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je veux dire que si Ana en vient à virer son nouveau Soumis, serais-tu prêt à signer un contrat avec elle ?

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il faudra certainement s'attendre à ce que tu doives rentrer dans sa nouvelle vie, pour espérer arriver à l'en sortir.

_ S'il faut en arriver jusque-là, je le ferai.

Je pousse un long soupir. J'entends dans le combiné les pleurs d'un bébé au loin.

_ Bon, il faut que je te laisse ! Ava réclame son biberon. Tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira, José. J'ai confiance en toi. Au revoir !

_ Salut…

Je raccroche et je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'Ana soit devenue une sadomasochiste. C'est irréel. C'est comme si un agneau se mettrait à chasser et à bouffer le loup.

Je me mets à éplucher le dossier de Rob Connelly. Sa photo ressemble étrangement à Christian Grey. C'était le cas des autres aussi. En quoi aurais-je ma chance, moi qui ne lui ressemble en rien ? À moins que ce soit cela, la clé de ma réussite…

Je n'ai pas été dupe, ce matin. J'ai bien vu comment elle me regardait, pendant que je notais mon numéro de portable. Elle avait l'air de me manger des yeux. Elle ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas un regard empli d'amour mais plutôt de perversité…

Je me mets à éplucher de nouveaules dossiers que Kate m'avait confiés, bien que je les connaisse par coeur. Je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à amadouer Welch pour qu'il lui donne tout ce qu'elle voulait comme info. Les talents de journaliste enquêtrice de Kate resteront un mystère pour moi.

Je me souviens de ma visite à la maternité. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Kate. Lorsque je suis venue la voir ainsi que la petite Ava, nous étions seuls. Elliot et Grace étaient partis faire des courses. Comme si Ava pouvait manquer de quelque chose… Au vu du nombre de peluches et de jouets qui remplissaient la chambre de la maternité, j'osais à peine penser à ce que devait donner sa chambre… Ça allait être le bébé le plus gâté de la Terre.

_ Tu as une sale tête, m'avais-dit Kate.

_ Toi aussi, lui ai-je répondu, du tac au tac.

_ Oui mais toi tu n'as pas passé 20 heures à pousser comme un forcené pour mettre au monde un bébé de près de 4kg !

Kate m'avait observé attentivement.

_ Tu penses toujours à Anastasia, je me trompe ?

Je ne sais pas comment Kate arrive toujours à mettre dans le mille mais encore une fois elle y avait réussi. Cependant, elle avait pris soudain un ton grave que je lui avais rarement vu. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui répondre, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, qu'elle se racla la gorge et déclara :

_ Il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos d'Ana. Cela fait trop longtemps que je garde ce que je sais pour moi seule. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je sais qu'elle refuse tout contact avec nous mais il faut qu'on la sorte de sa spirale autodestructrice.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles, Kate ? lui demandai-je, intrigué.

_ Je te parle de ce qu'est devenu Ana… J'avais des doutes, depuis un moment déjà, mais je viens d'en avoir confirmation…

_ Arrête de parler par énigme, ok ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes…

_ Excuse-moi. Il faut d'abord que je reprenne depuis le début. Il faut que tu saches qui était réellement Christian Grey et ce qu'Ana est devenue, par amour pour lui.

Kate m'avait tout raconté. Anastasia amoureuse d'un sadique ? Marié avec lui ? Elle aimait vraiment ça ? Et voilà que maintenant c'était elle qui était une Dominante et qui reproduisait ce qu'elle avait vécu avec 'ce pervers'…

J'avais dû m'assoir sur son lit pour tenir le coup de ces révélations…

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutu dans ta péridurale mais ça devait être vachement puissant.

J'essayais de prendre cela à la plaisanterie mais Kate affichait toujours un regard aussi sérieux.

_ Je ne rigole pas, José. Je n'oserais pas. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Ana… avait-elle répondu, en croisant les bras.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait le forcing pour arriver à me rendre à New-York. Cette pile de dossiers que Kate m'avait donnés, pleins de contrats, de photos, de sous-entendus, de mails tendancieux… Qui aurait cru Anastasia Steele capable de cela ? Certainement pas moi.

Me voilà ici pour essayer de la sauver d'elle-même, pour essayer de la ramener à une vie saine. Tout serait si simple, si elle était capable de m'aimer. Mais laissera-t-elle un amour pur et innocent l'atteindre ?

J'espère en avoir la réponse demain…

oOoOoOoOoO

Il est 20h05 et je fais les cent pas devant le hall de l'Eldorado. Toujours pas d'Ana en vue. Elle ne répond pas à mes messages. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Suis-je vraiment nerveux à ce point ? Je prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas flanchée au dernier moment. Je consulte une dernière fois mon IPhone. Rien. Pas de SMS. En attendant, j'efface celui de Kate qui me souhaite bonne chance.

Un raclement de gorge arrête mes pas. Je relève la tête. Enfin ! Elle est là devant moi. Toujours aussi belle… Elle a pris mon SMS au pied de la lettre. Elle est habillée d'un jean clair et d'une veste assortie ainsi que d'un chemisier parme. Elle a fermé les boutons afin qu'il ne soit pas trop décolleté. Elle ne tient pas apparemment pas à m'aguicher. Cela m'attriste un peu.

_ Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'avais un coup de fil à donner avant de descendre… dit-elle.

Encore certainement un nouveau mensonge, je me doute. J'ai reconnu Rob Connelly qui sortait de l'Eldorado, il y a une dizaine de minutes déjà. Il avait l'air assez déçu de ne pas passer la soirée à se faire placer des poids sur des parties sensibles de son anatomie ou autres trucs maso de ce genre…

_ Ce n'est rien. Le principal c'est que tu sois là.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je vois qu'elle m'imite mais malheureusement le sien n'atteint pas ses yeux.

_ Alors, c'est bon ? Exit les gardes du corps ? On peut passer une soirée tranquille, comme avant à Portland, sans devoir rendre de compte à personne ?

_ J'ai donné la soirée à Sawyer, répond-elle, un peu froidement.

_ Nous ne sommes alors que tous les deux ?

Elle ne répond pas. Je lui tends mon bras mais elle fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Elle met ses mains dans ses poches et nous commençons à marcher. Je suis un peu refroidi. La partie ne semble pas gagnée d'avance.

_ Tu m'emmènes dîner italien, alors ? demande-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

_ Oui. Tu aimais ça avant, non ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête. Nous sommes enfin arrivés à ma voiture. Il s'agit d'une berline Chevrolet noire. Rien avoir avec les voitures hors de prix dans lesquelles elle roule, depuis trois ans.

_ Je sais, le carrosse apprêté pour Madame, ce soir, est très modeste mais je désire lui faire redécouvrir les choses simples de la vie… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère.

J'essaie de prendre le ton de la plaisanterie mais je n'arrive pas à la dérider. Au contraire, elle s'arrête et ne rentre pas dans la voiture, alors que je lui tiens la portière ouverte.

_ José, commence-t-elle, sur un ton contrit, je ne crois pas que c'était une bonne idée.

_Oh non ! Je ne peux la laisser filer encore une fois. Je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau…_

_ Une bonne idée pour quoi ? De quoi as-tu peur Ana ? De renouer avec un ancien ami ?

Elle semble hésitante. Je me suis emporté et je crois que ça l'a un peu dérouté mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.

_ Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. C'est trop te demander ? Ou alors, tu préfères remettre ça dans une dizaine d'années quand tu te souviendras que tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi mais d'ici là, il sera peut-être trop tard… C'est toi qui décides, si ça te fait moins peur. Tu préfères reporter, c'est ça ? Et la prochaine fois que je t'appellerai, je tomberai sur ton assistante qui prendra mon message, en sachant très bien qu'elle ne te le donnera pas…

Alors là, elle est complètement prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. J'ai compris ce qu'elle a besoin. Un homme qui prenne la barre. Quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Je décide de continuer dans ce sens.

_ Alors, que décides-tu ? Oh, tu préfères peut-être que je te vouvoie… Que décidez-vous, Madame Grey ? A moins que vous ne préféreriez que je vous appelle Mademoiselle Steele ?

_ Arrête, José !

Tiens, elle s'énerve elle aussi. J'ai marqué encore un point. Je sais que 'Mademoiselle Steele' est la façon dont l'appelle ses Soumis.

Elle se dirige vers la voiture et s'engouffre dedans. Je referme la portière, satisfait de moi et je prends place côté conducteur. Anastasia me foudroie du regard mais je sais qu'elle ne va plus chercher à se défiler. J'ai pris le dessus sur elle et je crois que ça lui fait du bien. Elle soupire et murmure :

_ Ana… Tu sais très bien que pour toi, je serai toujours Ana. Peu importe le temps qui a passé, depuis que l'on s'est vu.

_ Tu es sûre ? Je demande un peu froidement.

Elle finit par se radoucir. L'Anastasia Dominatrice a laissé place à Anastasia Steele. Je le vois dans son regard… Si seulement, elle arrêtait de se teindre en blonde ! Elle finit par hocher la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

_ Appelle-moi, Ana…

J'inspire profondément et je plante mon regard perçant dans le sien.

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, Ana. Vous satisfaire est notre priorité…

Si elle n'était pas assise dans la voiture, je crois qu'elle aurait défailli. Je n'ai pas lancé cette phrase à la légère. Je sais que Christian Grey le lui disait… Je sais, après les heures et les heures que j'ai passé à étudier les dossiers, que cette phrase ferait son effet. Ana est pâle comme la mort et ne dit plus rien. Je finis par démarrer la voiture et prends la direction du restaurant.

Kate avait raison. Il ne sera pas facile de sauver Ana d'elle-même mais ma résolution est plus forte. J'y arriverai…

« Anastasia » signifie bien « résurrection, renaissance » et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire renaître la douce Anastasia Steele. Celle dont je suis tombé amoureux, dès la première fois où je l'ai vue… Celle qui se cache derrière un masque de Dominante pour ne plus souffrir. Je la retrouverai. J'en fais le serment. Peu importe ce que cela me coûtera. Peu importe si je n'arrive pas à gagner son cœur et qu'elle ne veuille de moi qu'en ami. Je me battrai pour elle. Je lui ferai comprendre que l'amour n'est pas un rapport de Dominant/Soumis mais un rapport d'égal à égal. Je ferai preuve de patience pour qu'elle découvre que l'amitié peut se transformer en amour. Elle mérite d'être enfin heureuse, après tout ce par quoi elle est passée.

Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne soit plus torturée par ses cinquante nuances de Steele…

**FIN (ou à suivre ?)**

**Voilà tout le monde, la fin de la trilogie 'Cinquante nuances' telle que je l'imaginais. Je dois vous avouer que je suis très déçue que vous n'ayez pas pris la peine de reviewer cette histoire. Si chacun y avait mis du sien, on en serait à plus de mille reviews déjà ! Mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas trop envie de donner votre opinion, ça me désespère.**

**Je vous remercie cependant de m'avoir lu en entier et d'y avoir passé de votre temps.**

**Même si cette fic n'est pas un Ana /Christian, vous devez quand même avouer qu'il est toujours présent dans l'histoire, même s'il est mort, non ?**

**Je suis mon idée de départ qui est d'arrêter la fic à ce moment-ci. Mais maintenant, si vous vous déchaînez avec les reviews et que vous me demandez d'écrire une suite… Pourquoi pas ? C'est à vous de me dire si cette histoire se suffit à elle-même. Je suis prête à toutes les suggestions.**

**A savoir, je lis aussi les reviews en anglais pour celles qui n'écrivent pas bien en français. Je suis joignable par MP pour celles et ceux qui désirent continuer la discussion sur cette fic également.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année et que 2014 vous apporte de super fics !**

**A SAVOIR : BETA READER RECHERCHE POUR TRADUIRE CETTE FIC EN ANGLAIS ! AVIS AUX AMATEURS ! CONTACTEZ-MOI…**


End file.
